


Templar Nights

by Ladyelle



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Assassination Plot(s), Eventual Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyelle/pseuds/Ladyelle
Summary: After several failed attempts to locate a precurser key, Shay Cormac is forced to take a beautiful woman with him on his next mission. Will he be able to keep his mind on the task at hand?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing, well, anything! So any input or suggestions are welcome :)  
> More to follow soon
> 
> *Contains spoilers*

It had been a long month. Captain Cormac was returning from his third straight mission, another lead on the precursor key, another dead end. His ship, The Morrigan, had sustained massive damage during the last attempt hunting down the assassin that was rumoured to have the mystery trinket, and his crew were borderline mutiny. 

"Mr Gist! Do you see any land through this infernal fog?"

"Aye Captain! New York is within reach!"

A small and weary smile appeared on Shays' face as his voice carried over the ship.

"Land Ho lads!"

A mighty roar of cheers erupted from his crew, all newly awakened at the thought of rum and a hot meal filling their bellies. Such luxuries would have to wait for Shay though; he knew that he would have to report back to the Grand Master the second his feet stepped on the dock. He scowled at the thought of having to face him again with no good news. Although he didn't fear Master Kenway, his temper was legendary, especially when hands came back empty. No sooner had The Morrigan docked, the crew were jumping off the ship and headed straight for the tavern, with what little energy they had left. Shay caught up to his first mate and grabbed him by the shoulder before speaking in a hushed tone.

"Gist, see to the repairs, and then meet me at Headquarters, no doubt I'll need ya to pull me away when Kenway gets into it."

"Aye captain and don't let him send us out again soon. We cannot take another beating like that, and you'll have no crew to join you," he said with mild amusement in his voice.

Shay made his way through the bustling New York streets with his brow furrowed, mentally preparing himself to face the Grand Master. He was so distracted in thought, he didn't realise he'd arrived at the Templar headquarters already. It was a large house, made of slightly weathered red brick; a show of power and coin they had. He entered the manor, grateful to be out of the bitter cold, and made his way to the den at the back where he knew Kenway would be waiting. Haytham Kenway, an intimidating man, was engrossed in conversation with a man he recognised as Mr Weeks. 

"Sorry to interrupt Grand Master, but I thought it best to inform you straight away that I returned."

"Ah, Captain Cormac, do come in. I presume you remember Mr Weeks?" Haytham gestured to the tall, lithe man next to him.

"Of course sir, good to see you again Weeks."

"How did the mission go Shay?" Weeks blurted out, cleaning his glasses on his waistcoat and eyeing Haytham as if he already knew the answer.

"Not good Sir. The assassins, they knew we were coming. They were ready and ambushed us as soon as we got there. No trail of the one that was rumoured to have the key either."

Kenway clenched his hands together behind his back and began pacing the room, looking extremely irritated and displeased at hearing the news. 

"Mr Weeks, can you please excuse the Captain and me for a moment? I shall continue our conversation at the meeting later this evening."

"Of course Grand Master. Shay". Weeks tipped his hat, and hurriedly left the room.

"I cannot say that I am pleased about this news Shay, but we have a bigger matter at hand."

Shay stood riveted to the spot, knowing what was coming next. Another mission. He had barely stepped on land in half a year, and as much as he understood the importance of the work the Templars were doing, his crew were exhausted. His beloved Morrigan in desperate need of repair.

"Aye, what would that be Master Kenway?" Shay asked hesitantly.

"We believe we may have located someone who can help us decipher the manuscript. An old scholar from Boston, who set sail two days ago, heading for England. We were tracking him, but lost the trail somewhere in the Atlantic ocean."

"And you want me to find the missing ship ey?"

"How astute of you Captain Cormac, but it is not as simple as that." Kenway stopped pacing and turned directly towards Shay, his deep grey eyes looking somewhere over his shoulder. "I would like to introduce you to someone."

Shay quickly turned around, never has anybody been able to sneak up on him before, he must have been more exhausted than he thought. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness behind him. But when he did, he couldn't help but stare. Stood before him was the most beautiful creature he ever saw. Those eyes. Those lips. Those curves... He stood mesmerised, his pupils dilated, mouth forming a small O.

"Shay I'd like you to meet (name) she will be accompanying you on your next mission."

You walked towards the Captain, slowly and silently, and extended your hand to the dazed man.

"Pleased to meet you, Captain Cormac."

Shay took your hand in a complete daze as if words were lost to him. His trance was broken as Mr Gist came running through the door.

"Captain, Captain! I have news about the repairs!"

Mr Gist stopped in his tracks, his mouth curving slightly as saw Shays awestruck expression.

"I pardon the intrusion Master Kenway, but the Captain's assistance is needed. And who might this lovely thing be?"

You stepped forward, twisting your hand out of the dumbfounded captains grasp and holding out for the tall, loudly spoken man to take.

"I'm (name) I will be joining you on your next mission."

Gist took your hand immediately, planting a kiss on the back of your hand with a deep bow. You took this opportunity to eye up the man you would be working with, your trained eye only needing a few moments. Shay Cormac was a strapping fellow, dressed handsomely in black assassin's attire, although there was something about him you couldn't quite place. His dark hair tied back in a simple red ribbon, and the scar, starting from his right eyebrow over his cheek, only added to his almost dashing good looks. The way he held himself, tall and confident, you knew he was a man of character, with no fear. Shay, finally spoke, seeming unnerved at your presence.

"Master Kenway, I beg your pardon, but a woman?"

Haytham glowered at Shay, crossing his arms over his chest in anger.

"And what of it Captain Cormac? She, like you, was once an assassin, betrayed, and joined the order seeking the truth. Time and time again she has proven her loyalty to us, and is one of the most skilled fighters I have ever seen."

"I meant no disrespect Grand Master, I'm fine with a woman joining me, it's just, well, I neer think my men will be as acceptable." Shay let out in a slow drawl. His Irish accent getting noticeably thicker, betraying just how tired he really was. 

Your eyebrows raised as the captain spoke, you had never heard a voice so... Intoxicating before. Realising all three men were staring at you waiting for an answer, you cleared your throat and let out a soft sigh, shaking your head. 

"I am more than accustomed in hiding my sexuality from people such as your men Captain. You needn't worry." 

Shay nodded his head in defeat, wondering how such beauty could be concealed from a ship full of men. No easy feat he was sure.

"Then it's settled. The only people who will know of your true identity, are the ones in this room."

Kenway then turned to the now grinning Gist, who was eyeing up the new addition to the crew, not even bothering to try and hide it.

"Mr Gist. You said something about repairs?"

Gist snapped his eyes back to the Grand Master; who still had his arms folded in impatience, and smiled sheepishly.

"Yessir, a bit of bad news. The repairs will take just over a week... *if* we had the coin that is."

Shays' head snapped up to meet Gists gaze. He knew what his first mate was doing, a flicker of a smile tugging up at the corner of his mouth. He knew the Morrigan better than anyone else, the repairs would take three, four days at most, and they had plenty of coin after taking down two assassin ships, both whose holds had been brimming with loot. Haytham moved across the room to his desk, slamming through the drawers in annoyance. He picked up a leather coin pouch, seams near bursting with its contents, and tossed it to Shay. 

"That is unacceptable. You have five days at the very most. See to it that you upgrade your mortars too Mr Gist, the ship you will be locating is 'The Siren'. A man 'o war."

Gist nodded as Shay handed him over the pouch, exiting the room quickly with a deep bow towards you as he passed through the door.

"Now, with that out of the way, shall we discuss the details of your mission?" 

You walked over to sit in one of the chairs Haytham was gesturing to, brushing up against Shay, who was stood rooted to the spot and fidgeting nervously with the buttons on his cuff.

This was going to be a long night.

 

 

The days flew past quickly, keeping yourself busy by finalising the details of your plan with Master Kenway, and preparing yourself for your travels. You donned a simple cabin boys attire; breeches, boots, and a heavy coat to protect you from the bitter winds ahead. Your hair was skillfully hidden under a bandana, and a broad hat pulled down to shield your face from the icy wind as you headed towards the docks.

You reached the Morrigan in good time, pausing for a moment, taking in the details. She wasn't a large ship, but still impressive. Glorious red sails adorned her masts, reinforced hull painted black with 16 heavy cannons peeking out of the sides, and of course, the new mortars. Just as you were watching the crew skittering about loading the final few things, you felt a heavy hand on your shoulder. You had heard the footsteps as soon as they stepped on the dock, knowing exactly who it was.

"Can I help ya lad?"

Your stomach did a little flip at the sound of his voice, realising again how much you enjoyed his accent. You mentally cursed yourself, pushing that thought away, as you knew there was no time for that, you had a mission to complete. Turning around to face the captain, a smirk appeared on your face as it took him a few seconds to realise who you were.

"Ah, it's you love, right on time."

"Lad, Captain. Will's the name, good to be sailing with you."

Shay let out a chuckle, gesturing for you to come onto the ship. 

"Aye... lad. Let's get on board shall we?"

 

You climbed on board and headed up the deck, to where Gist was stood at the wheel.

"Good to see you again las..er lad! You know how to scrub down well." 

Gist slapped you on the back quite firmly when he saw that several of the crew had turned their attention to the upper deck, but you still noticed he had a slight gleam in his eye. Shay followed up just behind you, glaring at his first mate as he nearly gave away your identity. 

"Careful Gist, you know these hulls have ears."

"Ah that they do captain, I'll be more careful in the future."

The Captain turned his attention back to you, a slight crease of a smile appearing on his face as he spoke.

"You'll be sharing my quarters' lad, as a guest, it only seems right. You aren't one of my crew, but I expect you to help out. I'm assuming you know how to sail?"

"Of course. Captain."

You were slightly annoyed at his assumption, given that Haytham had already told him this information; proving he wasn't listening the other night, but your anger soon disappeared as he gave you a gleaming smile.

"Brilliant, let's be off then!"

Four days had passed by so far. You, Shay and Gist, were sat around the table in the cabin studying a chart, you pointing to an island deep in the Atlantic

"This is where the assassin hideout is believed to be. My job is to eliminate the outpost, and gather as much information as I can about the missing ship, with your help of course." You flashed the men a dazzling grin as Gist let out a haughty laugh, knocking his hand on the table several times.

"Our help? From the stories I've heard about you, you don't need our help, my dear."

You raised an eyebrow in surprise, you knew your skills were quite well known in the order but hadn't realised they had travelled as far as Mr Gists ears. You turned to Shay, who was slumped slightly over the table, deep in thought. It seemed that all he was doing was staring at the map, barely listening to what was being said. 

Gazing blankly at the island that you had pointed to all Shay could think about was that first day he met you, a knot forming deep in his stomach. He knew it was wrong, but he had never desired anyone as much as you before. Oh, how he wanted to kiss your soft lips, to slowly undress you so his hands could explore every bit of your silky skin...

"Shay! Are you listening?"

Being pulled back into reality, Shay cleared his throat, his roaming eyes quickly fixing on you.

"Aye. Just how many of my men will you need to take this, outpost?"

You had to stifle a laugh; you knew exactly what he had been thinking about. It was the slight blush across his cheeks, eyes hazy when they flickered over you. Not enough for anyone else to pick up on, but your training had taught you to notice every little detail. What he didn't know, is that it was a mutual attraction, but not one you were willing to explore. Your work was too important for any distractions.

"About ten should do it, as well as yourself of course."

"Well now, I wasn't about to let you go wandering off with half my men alone was I?" 

Shay stood up, his chair scraping against the boards as he moved it out of the way so he could walk around to the other side of the table, and gave you a gentle punch in the arm. 

"We should be there in a few days if we can stay ahead of this damned storm."

Your eyes trailed to the window, narrowing as they spied the dark black clouds looming in the distance, heading straight towards your position.

"I suggest we get a move on then Captain."

 

You were sat in the galley with a few of the crew, thinking you should at least get to know some of the men you'll be fighting alongside with soon. Today had been tiring, you had worked rigging before, but not in a few years and your muscles ached from it. One of the men you knew as 'Smithy' slid you a half full tankard across the table.

"C'mon lad, drink up, ye worked hard today!" He churped, no sooner downing his own drink. You took a sip, and let out a sigh as the spice of the rum warmed your throat and stomach.

"Cheers, mate. Needed that". You laughed as you raised your tankard to clash with his.

"So young lad, what you doing on this boat with us? As good as you are with the ropes, you ain't no sailor. And those trinkets on ya arm, same as the Captain's."

You stared down at your wrists, completely forgetting about the hidden blades you were wearing. They were like a second skin, barely even knowing they were there until the time it came to use them, when reflex and years of dedicated training came into play.

"Hmm. On a secret mission, to spy of sorts." 

You didn't want to reveal too much information, unaware of just exactly how much Shay had told the crew, and you didn't want to jeopardise any part of the mission.

"Aye, Capt'n said summat like tha, were set for some island to kill some sassin fellas who've been hurtin people."

You raised your eyebrows in surprise, not quite believing that he had been told this much. Looking at the expression on your face, Smithy bellowed out a deep laugh, poking his finger on the table absentmindedly.

"Capt'n Cormac don't keep secrets from us lad, says its 'portant to have all the crew knowin' what we're into. Tha's trust right there, which is why we all follow im."

Mulling it around your mind for a few moments, you took another sip of your drink, before taking the rest in one big gulp.

"I suppose it is better to tell you than keep you in the dark. My job is to sneak into the camp, and take out as many of the assassin's as I can, clearing the way for you and the rest of the crew to control the base."

Smithy coughed and spluttered as he nearly choked on his drink, sending a spray all over the table. You let out a chuckle, knowing full well what was coming next. 

"You?! Takin out all them 'sassins?" He spluttered out when he managed to regain his composure, and grabbed the bottle to top up his spilt drink. "Thems dangerous lad, an surely a slight of a boy like you can't manage all tha."

"Oh I'm good at my job, Smithy" tittered, sliding over your tankard and gesturing for him to fill it up. "Very good."

 

After a few more hours exchanging tales of debauchery and fights, you decide to call it a night. Knocking the table a few times, you dragged yourself up, slightly woozy from the rum. 

"I'm for bed lads."

Several boos and hisses were aimed your way as you swayed over to see the cook. It had been weeks since you had taken a bath, and not being used to the dirt and grime of the sea like the crew, you needed something to at least freshen up. The cook grumpily gave you a bucket of warmed water with a huff, and you made your way to the cabin. It's not a bath, but it will have to do. Placing the bucket on the table; ensuring it wouldn't fall, you set to peeling the clothes off your aching body. Throwing your hat on the bed, you set to undoing the infernal bandana, fingers running through your hair when you finally managed to tug it off, sighing as you relished the feeling of air on your head. Boots and jacket followed quickly, and you just stood there in your shirt. Turning around and seeing that the door was definitely closed, you pulled it over your head and tossed it on the floor. Dunking the cloth in the bucket, you set to work scrubbing the grime off of yourself, eyes closing as the warm water soothed out some of your aches.

 

Shay was on the upper deck, controlling his ship smoothly through the ice as he had done what felt like a million times before. Being out on the sea usually calmed his mind, but not today. His mind constantly flicked between thoughts of you, and the mission. His brow furrowed, not relishing the fact that he was on his way to kill what one he called, brothers. 

"Iceberg dead ahead Shay!" Shouted Gist from the rail. Shay steered swiftly around it, the ship barely tilting as he did so.

He barely noticed his first mate bounding up the steps, taking them two by two as if he had all the energy in the world. 

"Christ man, do you ever stay still?" Shay said with a weary laugh. 

"Plenty of time to rest when I'm dead Captain, something which I don't plan on happening any time soon. So the answer is no. You on the other hand, look troubled, can I ask the reasoning?"

"Ah, just tired mate and this mission bothers me a fair bit. Just don't feel right going off killing people, even if they are assassin's."

 

Gist let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he pondered the best words to try and ease Shays mind.

"Captain, the Grand Master wouldn't have sent us out for no reason, I'm sure they had been scouted and deemed a threat. Best to sacrifice a few, to save the innocent people."

 

Shays mind flickered back to the earthquake he inadvertently started in Lisbon, under the instruction of his then mentor, Achilles. All those people needn't have died, he must stop the assassin's, at all costs.

"You are right as always Gist, tis the reason you're me first mate."

"Its always a pleasure Shay. Now, let me take the wheel while you get some rest. The icebergs have cleared, for now, I can manage the Morrigan without any trouble."

Shay nodded, knowing it was pointless to argue with a man who was almost as stubborn as he was. He handed over the wheel, and descended the stairs towards his cabin. He stopped just shy of the door, suddenly remembering who he was sharing his room with. He turned the handle slowly and quietly, assuming you had gone to sleep at this late hour and didn't want to wake you. He poked his head around the door, and immediately froze, not expecting the sight before him in the slightest. 

There you were, his back towards him, completely naked. You were humming a gentle tune one of the orphans taught you before leaving New York, while washing your most intimate areas. Shay swallowed hard, his mouth had gone completely dry while taking in the vision before him. He pulled the door back to almost closing, his heart pounding furiously, his free hand clenching until his knuckles were nearly white. 

He had wanted to see you like that for so long, but not in this way. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't resist looking again. His eyes drank in every last detail of your body; the smooth skin of your back, achingly soft and calling for him to touch, the curve of your ass, begging to be squeezed. You turned slightly, raising your leg onto the edge of the bed, gently running the wet cloth from your ankle to your thigh. Shay took a sharp breath, as from this angle, he could see your glorious folds, glistening with wetness. He silently closed the door, the throbbing hardness in his trousers unable to take any more. 

 

He hastily made his way through the ship, heading towards the cargo hold where he knew no one would be at this time of night. He undid his coat and fumbled with his breeches, nearly ripping them in desperate need to free his pulsing cock. He closed his eyes, and let out a small hiss as his cold hand wrapped around his shaft. After smearing the drips of his excitement over the tip, he set to work. His hand was furiously moving as he pictured you in his mind, imagining having your body wrapped around him. 

He would gently stroke your breasts, before taking a nipple into his mouth, tongue circling the stiffness before gently biting, hearing you gasp at the sensation. His hands would trail down your soft skin, slowly, teasingly, until his fingers found the small bud that would send electrifying waves of pleasure throughout your body, his mouth finding yours, to stifle the moan that passed your sweet lips... 

Shays body tensed up at his imminent climax, his free hand gripping hard on the crate next to him, bucking his hips and letting out a heavy groan as he spilt his seed onto the floor. He quickly cleaned himself up using a nearby cloth and set to straightening his clothes, so no one would suspect what he had done. He let out a small growl, cursing himself for letting thoughts of you preoccupy his mind like this. But he couldn't help it. You had bewitched him somehow, the perfect woman within his grasp, yet unable to do anything about it. He made his way back up to the wheel; and a shocked Mr Gist, glancing at your cabin doors as he walked by.

"Couldn't sleep, Captain?"

"No Gist, I am definitely wide awake."

You finished washing yourself up and set the now cold bucket at the end of the desk, before slipping into your long shirt and into bed, curling up in the warm blankets, completely unaware of the effect you just had on the Captain of the Morrigan.


	2. First Port of Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of your mission draws near, and tension is rising. Will you hold your nerve?

The next two days remained mostly uneventful, helping the crew and regaling tales of fortune in the evenings, so you settled in nicely for however long this journey would last. You were sat in the cabin, reading one of the many books you had discovered on a case tucked away in the corner of the room. Your eyes were glancing over the pages, but not registering the words, something playing on your mind. 

The captain had been avoiding you for the past few days, and you had been wracking your brains to figure out why. You had no time for this, you would be at the island later this evening, and you didn't need your head cluttered with distracting thoughts. You snapped the book shut and tossed it onto the table before grabbing your hat, making sure it was securely pinned in place and headed towards the door. Just as you opened it, you were knocked back by the very man you were looking for. 

"Ah sorry lad, didn't see you there", was the only response you got before being ushered out, and the door closing firmly behind you. 

You gazed blankly, chewing your bottom lip. *That's it!* You stomped your foot and headed up the steps, to find maybe the one person who could shed some light as to what was going on. You found Gist in the galley, mulling over what seemed to be last nights broth. 

"Christopher." You singsonged, giving him your sweetest smile. "Could you please enlighten me as to whats going on with Shay? He's been avoiding me for days, and I'll be damned if I can find a reason for it."

"He's just got a lot on his mind lad, pay no attention."

You could tell he was hiding something, by the way he was fidgeting in his seat and refused to meet your gaze, but one way or another, you were going to get it out of him.

"That's not the answer I was looking for Mr Gist."

You started playing with the edge of your hidden blade in hopes to intimidate him slightly, smirking as you watched his eyes widen when he noticed what you were doing.

"If I'm walking into an assassin lair, to maybe start a full-blown war, I need to know that the people with me have their heads in the game!" 

You slammed your fists into the table, making a show of your annoyance, and with a bit of luck, getting your point across. Your eyebrows raised when his expression changed from one of fear to slight defiance; obviously your tact hadn't had the desired effect.

"Calm down lad, there's no need for that now."

"I'll calm down when you give me a bloody answer!"

Gist pushed his bowl of now cold broth aside and kicked a stool out, gesturing for you to sit. You scraped the stool along the boards, and took a seat opposite him, glaring as you did so.

"Shay has not been a part of our order for as long as we have. Our task is to infiltrate, and eliminate people who he called brothers and sisters less than a year ago. Is that not worthy of weighing on a man's mind? I don't doubt for one second that he will fulfil our mission, but for now, let him mull for a few hours more." 

Your shoulders slumped, guilt overwhelming you. You hadn't even considered that reason for his distraction recently, your own mind focused and well prepared after having been doing this for so long.

"I, I, didn't realise." you blurted out when you saw Gists expression soften slightly.

"Well now you know, *boy*, so, shall we get a drink?"

You nodded sheepishly, maybe a sip of rum would help ease the knot in your chest that you brought upon yourself. Gist grabbed two empty tankards, and poured a generous slosh into each. 

"May the father of understanding guide us."

You raised your arm and clanged your mug against his, swiftly knocking back its contents as you pondered what to do next.

 

You stood at the rail glancing up at the sky, just as the first few snowflakes dropped. The storm had finally caught you up with perfect timing, as the impending blizzard would keep you from view as you infiltrated the camp, most of its occupants hidden inside the tents for warmth. But not the assassins. No amount of weather would keep them from abandoning their posts. You would have to stay on your toes, relying on mostly your eagle vision to take them down. 

You made your way below deck to the cargo hold, to ready yourself for the upcoming battle. You pulled out a small chest, which Mr Gist had cleverly hidden away from the crew, containing everything you need. Quickly dressing in your old creed attire to stave off the cold, you stood back to examine yourself in the slither of a mirror you had found. Your robes, off-white, would better disguise you in the snowfall, and should you be spotted, you would easily be mistaken for a fellow sister. Sheathing two small daggers, a pistol and several poisoned darts in a small pocket sewn into your sleeve, you were satisfied you were ready. 

On the upper deck, the crew were already lowering the boats in the water to take you to shore. Making your way over to the captain and his first mate, who were ensuring everything went smoothly, you noticed only eight men were getting on the boats, not the ten as discussed. 

"Captain, only eight crew? I thought we had agreed on more?"

"Aye lad, but we need to keep the ship fully manned, in case something goes wrong, and three are below decks with frostbite." 

Your brow furrowed slightly when he didn't even bother to turn to you as he spoke. Recalling the information that Kenway had given you about the camp before you left port, you deemed your current situation *just* acceptable.

"I suppose it will have to do, seems like I'll have my work cut out for me." 

You forced a chuckle, not sounding as sincere as you would have liked. You didn't notice Shay watching you intently as you climbed aboard the boat, waiting for the rest to clamber on. Gist, noticing the captains gaze, turned to face him.

"Watch her Shay, I've got a feeling she might have gotten in over her head" Gist whispered, as not to attract the attention of the crew.

"Aye. Aye, I shall." Was his sombre response as he climbed aboard the second boat.

 

After a few minutes you had made your way to land, the snow falling heavily as the crew pulled the boats ashore, hiding them behind some rocks.

"Captain, I'll scout higher, take out what I can, and warn you of any stragglers."

Shay nodded, but quickly grasped your hand as you turned away. You turned to look at him, his eyes, usually an amber brown, had darkened to almost black. You could feel his thumb caressing your fingers through your gloves as he pulled you closer. 

"Be careful lass," he said in the faintest of voices, you barely making out what he said. Your heart was now pounding, and you gave a small nod, before turning back to climb the cliff. It took you only a few moments to scale the near vertical wall, every movement as swift as the next. Oh how you'd missed this, you had been cooped up in either a house or a ship for far too long. You had little time to enjoy the moment as you reached the top, glancing around with your eagle vision, illuminating your enemy in a bright red glow. Nine. Nine well-trained killers for you to face, each one ready to pierce your heart without a moment's hesitation. Stealth was your only option here. 

Shay stood on the beach, eyes fixated on you as you climbed the wall as easily as walking through a park. He gestured his men to move forward as he watched you leap from the ledge, sinking your hidden blades deep into an assassins back. He could barely follow you as you snuck through the snow-covered bushes, silently taking down enemy after enemy. He was impressed, not only at the skill you had; which would possibly rival the Grand Masters, but at the elegance at which you did it. It was like watching a dance. A slow, but deadly dance. He saw now why he'd been asked to bring you.

"Eight." You muttered to yourself as you pulled your blade from the woman's neck. One left. You supposed you had better leave one alive to gain information from. You scouted around, but saw nothing. Where on earth could he be?! You turned to your right, watching Shay and his men make quick work of the remaining soldiers, as you suspected, were hiding in their tents. 

"Shay, I've lost the last assassin."

"Not to worry, we'll find him. And we've already found what we were looking for."

You glanced at Shays hands, which were holding numerous amount of what looked like maps. You couldn't help but gaze at his face, admiring the small smile he had, and look of relief. Again, your stomach did that flip, but instead of dismissing it, you decided that maybe this partnership wouldn't be so bad after all. You were snapped out of your thoughts by what sounded like cannon fire.

"Back to the ship!" Shay cried out. Immediately, everyone ran as fast as they could back through the canyon, towards the unnerving sound. It appeared that the last assassin hadn't fled out of fear but to man a ship hiding behind the precipice. The crew hauled the boats from the hiding spot, pushing them into the freezing sea as if their lives depended on it.

You squinted, trying to make out either ship in the infernal blizzard, but neither came into sight until you were a few metres away. Shays boat was the first to reach the Morrigan, you faintly hearing him yell to raise the royals and return fire. The assassin ship, from what you could see was now a modest brig, was barely afloat, thanks to the captains strategic thinking, and unwillingness to leave his own less than entirely unmanned. You had just reached the port side and begun your climb, when a deep whistling passed you on your left. The brigs last attempt to take down a Templar ship, before being dragged down to the depths. Unfortunately, the last shot was close enough to blast you away from the rigging you were climbing, throwing you towards the icy cold water.

You had less than a second to take a deep breath before skidding across a sheet of ice, and being dropped into the ocean. The water immediately sunk into your robes, weighing you down, pulling you closer to the murky depths of the Atlantic. You tried to undo the clasp to slip out of them, but you had secured them too well, your fingers numb from the cold. You were running out of breath, your attempts to rise to the surface, failing. Your body went limp, giving into your fate. Just before you let out your last bubble of oxygen, you felt a strong arm snake around your waist, pulling you upwards. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Shay was back at the wheel, shouting orders to his men to return fire. He knew he'd made the right decision leaving extra men behind, always preparing for the worst. He couldn't sail until he knew the rest of his crew, and you, were on board, so he focused on attacking instead of fleeing. The brig was severely damaged, thanks to his first mates' quick thinking, one more volley should set her down for good. Just as Shay shouted the order to fire, the enemy released one last round of heavy shot, in a desperate attempt to take the Morrigan down with them. 

He watched as the last barrage missed you by inches, but with enough force to send you flying off the hull into the sea. He wasted no time kicking off his boots and throwing off his coat before diving in after you.

"Capt'n overboard!" was the last thing he heard before submerging into the darkness, frantically feeling about for you. He had to resurface before diving down again to gain his bearings, the freezing water making his breaths short. He saw you, struggling to free yourself from the weight of your clothes, before watching your body stop flailing about, your last breath about to leave you. Hoping that he had reached you in time, he hooked an arm around your waist, using every bit of strength he had left to pull you to the surface. He grabbed ahold of the rope Gist had thrown out to retrieve him, six men making short work of hosting you, and the captain on board. Once on deck, he looked you over, panic-stricken when he saw your face and lips tinged with blue.

"She's breathing, but I've got to warm her up. Fast."

Gist nodded as Shay scooped you up in his arms, holding you close as he weaved his way through the crew towards his cabin.

"She Capt'n??" Uttered the half the crew as you passed by. There was no use hiding it now, it was obvious you were a woman, your hair poking out from underneath your hood, the sea having washed off whatever makeup you used to dull your features.

"I'll explain later" he growled before kicking the door open, slamming it shut behind him. He sat you on the edge of his desk using one arm to hold you against him, the other to sweep across the top, sending maps and parchment flying. He gently lay you down, scanning you over with worry in his eyes. You were breathing, barely, your once pink lips, now an even darker shade of blue.

 

"I know you're not gonna like this love, but I have no other choice" he whispered as he pulled down your hood. In one quick motion, he flicked out his hidden blade and began cutting at your robes, ridding you of the sodden garment as quickly as possible. He pulled off your boots, throwing them across the room, and with two quick slices, your breeches fell from your legs. For a split second, his eyes flitted over your naked form, before gulping, hard. He shed his own clothing almost as fast as he'd done yours, and took you back in his arms again, laying you in his bed. He hesitated but quickly concluded that this was the only way to save your life. He slipped under the heavy blankets, wrapping his arms tightly around you, in attempt to stave off your now violent shivers.

"Easy lass, I'm here."

 

 

You awoke a few hours later, not completely registering where you were. Your throat was sore, head groggy, as if you had drunk an entire barrel of rum. Suddenly you were acutely aware of heat against your back, arms wrapped around your waist. And you were not wearing... anything. Your eyes snapped open, quickly taking in your surroundings, realising you were in the captains' bed. Shays bed. Shay. You turned your head slightly to see the man, breathing slowly into your neck. You jumped up grabbing the top blanket, wrapping it around you tightly.

"What the hell!!?" You exclaimed loudly, snapping him out of his deep sleep.

"Calm down lass, I can explain."

Shay rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands in an attempt to make himself more alert, the thoughts of the evenings exploits running through his head. He had expected you to react like this, so he mentally prepared his explanation before falling asleep with you in his arms.

You crossed your arms over your chest, trying to hold up the blanket covering you and also portraying your annoyance. Your eyebrows raised as if to say 'Well?', waiting for him to compose himself enough to give a reason as to why you were both naked in his bed. And it had better be a damn good reason.

"Ya not remember what happened last night love?"

You closed your eyes, trying to recall the events, clouds of fogginess refusing to budge. You remembered the attack, rushing to get back to the ship to defend against the assassin brig that had hidden well in the blizzard, but nothing else came after that.

"If I did, wouldn't be asking now would I?"

Shay let out a small sigh, moving himself up the bed to lean up against the headboard. You couldn't help but glance down as the blanket slipped down from his chest, revealing his muscular torso. He was sharply defined, years of sailing and working for the assassins had kept him well toned. A few light scars adorned his arms; evidence of years of battles he fought for what he believed in. You could feel your heart quicken at the sight and forced to return your gaze back to his before your face betrayed your arousal.

"Ye never made it back to the ship lass, just as you were climbing aboard, a shot hit the bow near where you were climbing, and you fell into the water. I dove in an managed to pull you out, but you were blue, an barely breathing from the cold. You nearly drowned, and I did what I did to warm you up as fast as I could, or you would have died."

A look of shock, then guilt spread over your face as in that precise moment, the memories came flooding back. He was telling the truth. You remembered falling into the sea, struggling to get back to the surface. You remember him apologising as he stripped you of the dripping clothes that would have meant your death, had you kept them on. You sat on the edge of the bed and placed your hand over his, your eyes lowered.

"I'm so sorry Shay, I didn't remember. It was just a shock, waking up next to you like that."

He took your hand, and gently squeezed it, his calloused fingers twining with yours.

"Its okay lass, I kinda expected it. Mr Gist told me about that lil temper of yours." he let out with a chuckle.

"Ah, about that, I just wanted to make sure you were focused on the mission, that's all." 

You were now feeling more than slightly ashamed at your outburst, letting your temper nearly compromising the mission. *The mission!*

"Shay! The maps! The coordinates!" 

He cut you off by putting a finger over your lips, his eyes dancing as you inhaled sharply at his touch. 

"Safe and sound, we know where we're going next."

Relief swept over you, and you realised you had been holding your breath. You let it out slowly, wondering if he could hear your heart beating as loudly as you could. You couldn't take this anymore. The fluttering in your stomach was stronger than before, but only this time, you decided to act upon it.

"Well as long as everything is in order, I suppose I had better thank you, for saving my life."

Summoning what little courage you could muster at this moment, you leaned forward, and gently pressed your lips against his before he even had the chance to reply. Just as you were about to break the kiss, you felt his hands cup your face, pulling you towards him, deepening the kiss. Your hand came up to catch his chest as you fell forward, enjoying his taste. A hint of rum? With a mild spicy flavour, and slightly salty from the sea. Just as you had expected, and it was delicious. You let out a small whimper as he released you, just far enough so you could meet his gaze. 

His eyes were just as dark as when you were on the beach you noticed; pupils dilated so far, there was only a small ring of colour left. You sat back a moment, completely speechless. Well, you hadn't expected that! You knew he was attracted to you too, but as he had been avoiding you for nearly a week, you had decided that he had refused to follow through. That kiss told a different story. So passionate. So, hot. You wanted more, damned the rules, and damned the mission. You have given up everything for the Templar order, but you won't give up this opportunity.

"Sorry love, might'a got carried away a bit there." 

He ran his hand through his thick black hair which had fallen from its confines, looking a bit sheepish at his eagerness. Before he could say anything further, you untucked the blanket from around your breasts and let it drop, allowing it pool onto your lap. You edged closer to him, lifting a hand up to caress his cheek.

"You don't need to do this to thank me."

His breath quickened as he struggled to keep his eyes on your face, flicking down intermittently as you revealed yourself, and your intentions.

"I'm not doing this to thank you, Shay, I'm doing this, because I want to." You whispered, barely controlling the lust in your voice.

That was all the confirmation he had needed before pulling you in his arms and kissing you deeply, making you gasp at the sheer force of it. His tongue caressed at the seam of your lips, urging you to open your mouth, which you gladly did, tasting him fully. He moved you to his side, twisting you both to lay you down on the bed, pinning your arms above your head as he moved half on top of you. Using one hand to hold your wrists, the other trailed down your body until it reached the soft mound, squeezing gently, his thumb rubbing over the now hard nipple. You breathed heavily as his mouth broke away, lips trailing little kisses across your jaw, moving to your neck. 

"God you're beautiful love" he whispered in your ear, nuzzling at your neck; playfully biting and licking as he did so. 

He froze for a second as your body tensed up when he kissed the small patch of skin just above your collarbone, where your neck and shoulder met. Ohhhhh. You had never noticed that bit was so sensitive before... You let out a squeak as he bit down on the spot, not hard enough to cause pain, but it will definitely leave a mark. Shay let out a chuckle, loving the way he had you squirming under him. 

You struggled against his hand, desperate to free your wrists. As much as you were enjoying what he was doing, you wanted, needed, to touch him. To run your hands through his hair, to feel his taut muscles under your fingertips. You didn't like not being in control. 

"Shay, please, let me hold you" you begged, your words a little more than a whisper. He looked up at you, a devilish gleam in his eyes, his hand releasing your nipple, trailing his fingers down your stomach to the inside of your thighs. 

"Not just yet love. I've been dreaming of this for a while, can't a man indulge himself a little?"

You threw your head back and moaned in response, as he slid a finger between your folds, collecting the dampness that was there, slowly circling the small bud of nerves just above your entrance. Bolts of electrifying pleasure shot straight to your core that made you gasp. After a few moments, he moved his hand further down, slipping a single digit inside of you, his thumb replacing the movements of his finger, rubbing with the perfect amount of pressure making you tremble and your breath quicken.

 

He added a second finger, stopping slightly as he felt you tighten up around him, letting you get accustomed to the new intrusion before sliding in fully, caressing your velvety walls. You shuddered as he curled his fingers, brushing up against the sensitive, rough patch, the coil of pleasure growing in your abdomen. Feeling your body tensing up, legs trembling, he released your arms and pushed himself down the bed, tongue trailing down you before positioning himself between your legs. His mouth replaced his thumb, latching on to your throbbing bud, sucking hard and his tongue lashing over you with expert skill. Your hips bucked up in response, with your hands now freed you instinctively grabbed his hair as you were pushing ever so close to climax. 

Just as you thought you couldn't take any more, you cried out as the tight coil building deep inside you snapped, and white-hot pleasure seared through your body, your breath leaving you in little pants while your body convulsed with rippling waves that refused to die down. Shay continued with his movements until he was sure he'd drew out every exquisite drop of pleasure he could. He moved back up the bed, licking your essence clean off his lips, lying on his side next to your still trembling body and placing his hand carefully on your hip, knowing that your body will still be very sensitive.

"Okay love?" His mouth twitched with a smirk, already knowing what the answer was.

"Wow..." Your hand reached up to caress his cheek, kissing him tenderly on the lips, slightly smiling when you could still taste yourself on him.

"If your not too tired lass, there's something else I'd like to do."

"Oh? What might that be?"

You raised your eyebrows coyly, hoping you were both thinking the same thing.

He kicked away the remaining blankets, revealing himself entirely for the first time. Your eyes trailed downward, admiring him better this time. He had more scars than you had first noticed, a prominent one just above his right nipple. His abdomen was well toned with muscle; no doubt from sailing over the years, and a trail of black hair starting at his navel... And that's where your gaze stopped. He was. Huge. Your eyes widened taking him all in, the curve of his cock twitching, from the base, all the way up to his belly button, glistening with beads of his arousal. And the thickness.. you doubted you could close your hand all the way around him. You have had lovers in the past, but none came even close to his size. Noticing the fear on your face, Shay stroked your cheek with the back of his hand, moving your gaze to his.

"You okay lass? You not been with a man before?" He whispered with a look of concern in his eyes.

"Yes, but never.... never as big as you." you managed to say quietly.

He kissed you softly, thumb caressing your cheek. "I'll be gentle, if it gets too much, tell me an I'll stop."

You swallowed hard and nodded as he turned you on your side, holding you close the same as he had done when he was warming you up. He gently peppered kisses down your neck, pulling your leg over his to give him better access. Then taking his shaft in hand, he rubbed the tip through your folds, smearing your climax all over him. He positioned himself at your entrance, and pushed forward very slowly, stopping after about an inch, letting the discomfort subside before continuing again.

You held your breath as he entered you gently, as not to hurt you as your walls stretched uncomfortably to accommodate him. You felt his hand move over, finding your still sensitive bud and rolling it between his fingers, reawakening the barely dying down tendrils of pleasure within you. The burning sensation died quicker the next few times, his ministrations with his fingers helping to distract you. Once he was fully seated inside you, he stayed completely still, waiting for you to be ready, kissing your neck and gently biting your ear. Once the discomfort had all but died away, you began rocking your hips, urging him to continue.

Following your lead, he set up an agonisingly slow pace, continually checking to see if you were in any pain. His fingers were in complete contrast to his rhythm; which were moving swiftly, not letting any pleasure die down. Once he was sure you were okay, his pace quickened, filling you with every inch, pulling out to nearly the tip before plunging back in again. You moaned as he hit your sensitive place with every thrust, pleasure blossoming within you, promising to be just as strong as it was before.

Shays breathing became languid gasps; his movements erratic as he relished in your tightness around him, every exquisite squeeze bringing him closer to his end. This was everything he had dreamed about, and more. He held you tighter as you tensed up, your ragged breathing and trembling legs betraying how close you were.

"Come for me love," he whispered in your ear, before biting down on that sweet spot on your neck.

That was the last push that sent you over, screaming out as the intense pleasure flooded your body, stronger and longer than before. This, in turn, caused him to come, a deep groan tearing from his throat as his hot liquid spilt deep into your depths, your walls fluttering around him. He continued to thrust slowly as you both rode out your climax, both soaked with sweat and breathing heavily.

He pulled out gently, leaning over the bed to grab the fallen blanket and covering you both before you got too cold. You turned towards him, letting out a satisfied sigh as you tucked yourself underneath his chin as he wrapped his arms back around you.

"I didn't hurt you did I lass? Sorry if I got a bit eager at the end". 

He kissed the top of your head, lifting your chin so he could see your face. He let out a gentle sigh when he saw that the look on your face was definitely not one of pain.

"No. That was, perfect." You smiled to yourself as your eyes closed in post-coital bliss.

"Ah, I'm sure we can do better next time."

"Next time?" You giggled, already imagining it.

"Aye, next time." His hand moved down to tickle your side, making you give out a little squeal and playfully punch him in the chest, making him chuckle.

"We'll have to be careful about the noise though lass, don't want the crew banging down the door thinking something's wrong."

Your eyes snapped open. Oh god, there's no way that nobody had heard something, and you started to panic.

"The crew! What will they say? You being in here with what they think is the cabin boy??"

"Its okay, they know who you are now, was kinda hard to keep you hid while I was fishin' you outta the water."

You buried your head in his chest, even though it wasn't your fault, you still felt guilty that your identity was no longer a secret, most likely making his crew angry that he had kept it from them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Shay, have I caused any trouble?"

"No love, it's high time they found out anyway, and I'm sure Gist is smoothing things out."

"Okay. So what happens now?"

"Nothings changed, we still have a job to do. Although I think it will be a lot more enjoyable now."

His fingers trailed up your back tantalisingly, making you shudder and writhe against him. You looked up to see his face, your eyes narrowing playfully as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at you.

"You think?"

He quickly pulled you on top of him, sliding his already hardening cock back deep inside you, making you exclaim loudly as your walls instinctively clamped around his length.

"I know."


	3. The Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle lies ahead, you have already won one prize, will you win the second?

_You stood in the middle of the camp, eagle vision failing to locate the last assassin. Where the fuck is he?!_

_You entered one of the tents, hoping to secure the plans you needed to trail the missing ship that had the only person able to translate the manuscript on board. You scoured over the desk, only to come up empty-handed. You froze as the hairs on the back of your neck prickled, all of your senses warning you of danger. Flicking your wrist quickly and drawing your hidden blade, you turned to face whoever snuck in the tent behind you._

_"Shay! You know better than to try and sneak up on me! I could have killed you!"_

_"A fine way to go, at the hands of someone so beautiful" he chuckled, walking forward to close the space between you._   
_"You flatter Captain Cormac. Anyone would think you were trying something."_

_Your smile dropped as he moved to within inches in front of you, so close you could feel his warmth radiating off of him._

_"Trying, aye."_

_His mouth descended on yours with such hungry passion, you were pushed back up against the desk. His hands came up to tangle in your hair, pulling your head to one side. You let out a soft whimper as his lips left yours, trailing little kisses across your jaw, and over your neck, gasping as he bit down on that particular spot just above your collarbone. You were so caught up in the moment; you hadn't realised that his hands had moved to the front of your robes swiftly undoing them, until he pushed them open, making your nipples harden instantly when they came in contact with the cold air. Your hands clenched his arms tightly as he lowered his head, taking one of the hard peaks into his mouth, circling it with his tongue, sending sparks of pleasure throughout you._

_"Shay" you breathed."Stop. We shouldn't"._

_He raised his head to meet yours, his gaze full of lust and desire._

_"I want you lass. I NEED you."_

_You grabbed his jacket collar and kissed him forcefully in reply. Your knees nearly buckled as he slipped his hand down the front of your breeches, caressing your mound before sliding a finger through your dripping folds......_

 

 

You woke up with a loud moan, hands clawing at the blankets at your impending orgasm. You ran your fingers through your lover's hair, his head nestled firmly between your thighs.

It wasn't a secret that this was his favourite way to wake you up, he'd even taken it on as a personal challenge to make you climax before you woke. You were surprised he had managed to get you this close as usually, you were a very light sleeper, only the slightest sound rousing you. But your shenanigans aboard the Morrigan kept you constantly exhausted. Shays appetite was insatiable when it came to you, taking you at every opportunity he had. Not that you minded, in fact, you relished in it.

Your grip in his hair tightened as he clamped his mouth over you, sucking hard, pushing you over the edge. Your body arched up off the bed, every muscle tightening as you came, waves of ecstasy flowing through you.

"Damn it, so close" he growled as he moved up the bed to lay beside you, propping himself up on his arm.

"Maybe next time" you giggled, fingertips tracing the curved muscles of his chest. "But for now, it's my turn."

Moving down the bed, taking his already hard cock in your hand, you started stroking the velvety flesh, your thumb rubbing around the head and making him twitch in excitement. You slid your hand down to his base and gripped him firmly, your fingers and thumb not managing to meet as you continued the same movements, bending your head to lick the tip.

Without warning you suddenly took him into your mouth, stopping just before hitting the back of your throat, your tongue tracing random patterns as you came back up. He inhaled sharply as you did this, you didn't even need to look up to know he was watching you, he loved seeing his cock disappear inside you. Just at that moment, there was a knock at the door.

"Captain, sorry to disturb you."

At least he knocked this time. Your eyes smiled as you remembered the look on Gists face as he just walked in, finding you and Shay in a more than compromising position.

Shay groaned loudly "What is it Mr GI..st?"

You took this opportunity to plunge back down on him, swallowing as you did, the exquisite pleasure causing his voice to hitch as he replied.

"You witch" he whispered, his hands curling through your hair.

"You're needed on the deck Captain, (name) as well."

"Give... us... a moment.." he struggled to reply as your mouth bobbed faster over his tip.

"Aye captain."

Shays' hand moved to your chin, stopping you as your tongue was tickling his end.

"As much as I'm enjoying this love, we need to hurry things along, unfortunately."

You let out a mewl as he pulled you up on top of him, and slowly slipped his length fully inside of you. Your body had become accustomed to your new lover, enough so it didn't hurt anymore, but still a tight fit even with your recent climax dripping from you.

Shay lay back, letting you control the pace as his hands reached up to caress your breasts, rolling your nipples between his fingers. You started by lifting yourself so only his head was inside you, bouncing on just the first couple of inches, mimicking what you were doing with your mouth before plunging back down fully onto him. You watched him adoringly as his eyes closed, relishing in every drop of pleasure as your walls squeezed tightly around him. 

You pondered for a moment, wondering about trying something new. Instead of moving up and down, you spun your hips in a circle, grinding yourself against him, pushing him in deeper. He drew in a sharp breath as his eyes snapped open to look at you, dark, and full of lust.

"(Name)!"

He was very close. You moved faster as his hands dropped to your hips, gripping you tightly as you pushed him over the brink, feeling his warmth flood inside you. You leaned forward and rested your head on his chest, listening to his furiously beating heart.

"Where did that come from?!" He managed to say after catching his breath.

You looked up at him and smiled sweetly, feigning ignorance at what you had just done. "What? You said we needed to be quicker."

"Aye, but not that fast you little minx" he chuckled as he tickled down your side. You giggled into his chest as you slid off him, both of you with a broad smile as you got ready to face the day.

You both made your way to the top deck, where Gist was waiting for you, spyglass in hand.

"We've found her Captain. 'The Siren' is about two hours away."

Shay took the glass and looked out in the direction Gist was pointing to, quickly spotting the man 'o' war which was flying the French flag.

"Make preparations mate; this is going to be a tough fight."

Gist nodded and bounded down the steps, yelling orders at the crew to prepare for battle. Shay turned to you, wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling you close.

"I want you below decks when all this starts love."

"What?! No!"

He silenced you with a firm kiss, then looked deep into your eyes, not with desire, but something else. You couldn't quite read the expression on his face; it wasn't something you'd seen before.

"Let me explain before your temper explodes lass. You are not a sailor. Let me and my men do what we do best, and I need to do that without any distractions."

"But I can help! Load cannons, man the puckle gun, anything!"

"No lass. I can't risk anything happening like before. I can't risk.. losing you". He swallowed hard, wondering if he should say what he really meant. He decided against it, for now.

"Anyway, I'll need you at your best to take everyone out when we board her." 

He flashed you that wicked smile that makes your heart melt every damned time, scowling slightly as you realised he knew what that did to you.

"Fine. Don't suppose you want to help me get ready?"

You laughed as he slapped your ass when you walked away to below decks, still slightly annoyed that you were going to miss the fight.

 

You had been pacing the galley for what felt like hours, listening intently to the battle above. You knew we were winning; hardly a shot had hit the Morrigan, its speed and manoeuvrability far surpassing the man 'o wars.

"Calm yerself, Will, you'll run a hole in the boards at this rate" cook grumbled.

You let out a chuckle, even after the crew found out about your real identity, they still called you Will, only Shay and Gist using your real name.

"I should be up there! Fighting alongside the men, not trapped down here like a damn dog."

You steadied yourself against the table as the ship took a sharp turn, to no doubtedly avoid cannon fire.

"Cap'ns orders. An he scares me more than you, so stay put."

You slumped on a nearby stool, drumming your fingers on the table in annoyance. You jumped as another round of mortar was shot, and an almighty cheer rang from the crew. Was that it? Had we won? You ran through the deck towards the hatch that would take you up, the cook shouting at you to come back, but you ignored him. Just as you were about to undo the latch, it opened up, to reveal a very pleased captain. Grabbing your hand to pull you up, his lips brushed yours quickly. 

"Your turn love, be careful."

You flashed him a wicked smile, running to the rope to swing yourself over to the enemy ship. You landed on a blue coat, sinking your hidden blade into his neck before moving down the deck towards where the rest of the crew was boarding. Six soldiers circled you, cowardly thinking they'd picked an easy target for themselves. You sheathed your hidden blades and drew out your swords, preparing for them to lunge, when gunfire rang out, three of them dropping dead to the floor. You quickly looked around at the rail and saw Shay balancing on the edge, guns in hand, giving you a wink. You grinned back and took down the remaining three with ease. 

When there were less than a handful of soldiers remaining the rest surrendered, giving you control of the ship. Wiping the spattering off blood off your face, you looked around, not seeing Shay anywhere. Panic rose in you, scanning the dead bodies over the deck, thankfully not spotting him amongst heap. You barged your way through the celebrating crew, running through the lower decks shouting his name. You blinked, trying to hold back the burning tears as you came up with nothing. Just then, you noticed a flicker of candlelight at the back of the cargo hold; releasing your blades, you silently crept towards it.

"(Name) I know you're there, no need to try and hide from me."

You stood, frozen to the spot. You knew that voice. Manoeuvring around the cargo, you stopped as you faced the man who had called out to you.

"Liam..." you growled.

He was sat on the edge of a crate; gun pointed towards the cowering scholar in the corner.

"Wheres Shay?" You hissed, your voice now shaking with anger.

"Ah, the delightful *Captain* Cormac. He's right over there."

As he gestured to your right you glanced over, your heart beating so fast, you could feel it ringing in your ears. Shay was crumpled in the corner, blood pooling beneath him. He was breathing. Just. His chest was barely moving as you continued to glance over him to see how he was injured.

"You may have won this battle (name), but you will come away empty handed. No scholar, and losing your beloved captain in the process. At least I got to kill the traitor." He laughed, cocking his gun. 

Your anger fuelling you, you lunged towards him, knocking his arm out of the way as he took the shot, missing the quivering man by inches. But Liam was was quicker than you. Before you could strike again, he brought his knee up to deliver a staggering blow to your chest, knocking the wind completely out of you. He ran over to a small opening in the hull, made by cannon fire from the earlier battle.

"You'll see me again (name), very soon." 

He lept out and dove into the ocean, leaving you wheezing and spluttering as you tried to catch your breath again. You had little time to ponder why the assassin would leap to his death in the freezing ocean, as you crawled over to the severely wounded captain. You turned him over carefully, and ripped open his coat to see his wounds. A clean cut. Liam had used one of his blades to stab him in the chest, missing his heart by a fraction. 

"Shay, wake up! Open your eyes! Please!" 

Hot tears fell down your cheeks, unable to hold them back anymore. He opened his eyes just a slit to look up at you, coughing up blood as he did.

"Lass."

"We need to get you back to the ship, can you stand?"

"Aye, I think so."

You pulled him up and draped his arm over your shoulder, letting him slump over you as you shuffled past the crates and through the cargo hold.

"You." You barked, glaring at the man who was still huddled in the corner. "If you don't want to die today, I suggest you follow me." 

He nodded furiously and got up, following behind you. You managed to pull the both of you to the top deck, several of the crew running over to help you carry Shay back over to the Morrigan. Gist came running over, his brow furrowed in concern as he took in Shays slumped form.

"What happened!?"

You wiped your face with the cuff of your coat, trying to hide your tears, but failed in your attempts. 

"It was Liam. He got away."

"Got away......."

He ran back towards the wheel, bellowing at the crew to set loose the royals and mains as fast as they could.

"Christopher, what is it??!"

"Here, take the wheel."

He grabbed the spyglass, scouting around quickly. You froze in your steps suddenly, realisation quickly setting in. The only reason Liam would jump overboard.

"How many?" You said to Gist in a fearful tone.

"Six. A man of war, two frigates, and three schooners."

You grabbed the glass from him, looking around in the direction he was, but you weren't looking for the ships. There. A few hundred feet away was the assassin in a rowboat, heading towards the Armada.

"Gist! If we load the cannons now, we can blow him clean out of the water!"

"There's no time, we need to go. Now, while we've still got the wind."

"But!..."

"I said NO! I'm in charge of this ship while the captain is incapacitated, and you will follow my orders!"

You stood there taken aback, you had never seen him angry before, and it unnerved you hugely.

"We will find him again, but for now, we must run. Now go to Shay." He said in a more tender voice.

You nodded and leapt down the steps, and burst into the cabin to where the crew had taken Shay.

"Smithy, how is it?" You whispered, barely able to control the shaking in your voice.

"It's bad dear. Poison. Come help me hold 'im down, we've gotta stop the bleedin."

You moved to the side of the bed and dropped to your knees, tears free flowing again as you watched one of the crew force shot after shot of rum down him.

"Shay, what happened?"

"I don't know love. Went below decks to find that scholar, next thing I know, there's a dart in my neck, an everything goes black."

He just managed to turn on his side in time to disgorge his entire stomach contents into a nearby bucket, the other crew member returning to tip more rum in his mouth in attempts to null the pain of what was going to happen next.

"It was Liam," you said, barely audible through your sobs.

"Bastard! Course he had to drug me, the only way he could beat me." 

He attempted to laugh, only coughing up more blood in the process, more oozing out of his chest from the motion, staining the blanket he was laying on crimson.

"An inch lower, and you would've been dead."

Smithy gestured to you that he was ready to cauterise the wound, looking just as worried as you felt. Shay looked up at you as you shuffled on the bed next to him to hold him down, that same unknown expression as before. 

He held your hand tightly as he whispered "Liam couldn't take my heart love. Cos that belongs to you." 

He screamed out as the red-hot blade hit his chest, the rancid smell of burning flesh filling the air before he passed out with the pain.


	4. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alot of fluff #sorrynotsorry but i couldnt get this idea out of my head, so i just rolled with it.

Shay finally awoke with his head pounding, his throat dry, and a sour, putrid taste in his mouth. He tried to sit up, only to be knocked back down again by a searing pain running through his chest. He looked around to find you curled up in a chair fast asleep, and Gist at the desk, scribbling something on parchment.

"Ah captain, you're awake."

"How long have I been out mate?"

Gist stopped writing and got up to sit down on the chair closer to the bed, his face contorted in worry at the health of his captain.

"Two weeks. The blade Liam used was laced with poison; your fever only broke yesterday." 

Gist looked over to where you were sleeping out of the corner of his eye and nodded towards you. 

"She refused to leave your side, I take it that your feelings for her are mutual then?"

"Aye, I think so mate." The corner of the captain's mouth twitched as he tried to hide his smile, his heart fluttering as he looked over you warmly.

"That could be problematic, no doubt she will be sent away on another mission when we return captain."

A grimace pulled over Shays face, half at the thought of losing you, half at the burning agony that still raged in his chest. He would deal with the first problem when the time came to it.

"Get me out of this bed man, I need some fresh air."

"Captain, you are not yet well enough..."

"I said, help me up." Through gritted teeth, careful as not to wake you.

Gist nodded and helped him dress, Shay taking one longing look at you, sighing as he closed the door behind him quietly.

You opened your eyes slowly and winced at the crick in your neck. You attempted to massage the muscle, wondering how long you'd been asleep for, when your eyes flickered over to the bed. It was empty. You jumped up out of the chair and hurriedly pulled on your coat and boots, not even bothering to do them up as you ran out to the deck. You looked around furiously until you found who you were looking for, stood at the wheel. Shay flashed you a beaming smile, gesturing for you to come up to him. You ran up the steps as fast as you could, nearly crashing into him as you wrapped your arms around him tightly.

"Ooof. Easy there, lass, I'm not quite mended yet." He chuckled as he kissed the top of your head.

"How are you feeling, Are you in pain, Why didn't you wake me?"

Gist attempted to hide his laugh by turning around and staring at some invisible thing out in the ocean. You glared at him, knowing that he had turned his head just enough so he could see you out of the corner of his eye, then snapped your attention back to the Captain. Shay, who made no attempt to hide his amusement laughed heavily.

"Breathe love. I'm fine, and someone told me that you've barely slept a wink takin care of me, so I let ya sleep."

"Oh, did they now." 

You kicked your leg out, so your boot flew off, hitting Christopher square in the back with a thud.

"What the??!" Gist turned around shocked and bemused, before picking up your boot and throwing it back at you.

"Two weeks on me death bed, an I come back to children running my ship."

You laughed at Gists failing attempt to keep a straight face, burying your face into Shays' shoulder to calm yourself down slightly.

"I missed you."

"Ah missed ya too lass." 

Shay let out a heavy sigh and kissed the top of your head gently, his brow creasing as he stared out into the distance.

"What's the matter?"

"Land ho lads!" 

Cheers and bellows erupted from the crew as you quickly looked over to where he was gesturing to. New York already?! Unknowingly, your grip around him tightened, making him wince slightly at the pressure, but he hid it well and didn't say anything. He didn't want you to let go.

"We'll sort something love."

 

You, Shay, Gist and the scholar headed towards the Templar estate, you taking the high ground, scouting for any assassin activity as you did not doubt that they would try something to reclaim their prize back. As you reached the grounds, it became clear why no attempt had been made, there was a lot of commotion around the house, servants running about frantically and a fair few carriages pulling up. You lept off the roof gracefully and rejoined the group, just as you spotted the Grand Master amongst of what you recognised as the rest of the high order.

"Ah, Captian Cormac. (Name), I take it your mission was a success?" 

Kenway turned to you, eyeing up the nervous man beside Gist with a mildly pleased expression, more than you'd probably even seen him muster before.

"Yes Sir, this is the man you were looking for." 

You pulled the man to face Haytham, scoffing when he began whimpering like a small child.

"Excellent. Mr Weeks, please escort this gentleman to his quarters, he will do doubt need rest and a good meal before he starts his work."

Weeks nodded and adjusted his glasses; pushing them back up the bridge of his nose before taking your captive through the gardens.

"Will you three please accompany me to the den, we have much to talk about."

You followed the Grand Master through the gardens towards the manor, Shay placing his hand discreetly on your lower back in hopes to give you some reassurance when he saw you biting your bottom lip nervously.

"So. Please fill me in on the details."

Haytham gestured towards you as he sat at his desk, pulling out a parchment and feather as he waited for your detailed report on the success of the mission.

"We took out the assassin outpost as instructed sir; it is now under our control. Using the logs we found there, we located and took 'The Siren' and as you saw, captured the man you wanted."

"That's it?" 

Haythams gaze flickered over you as he stopped writing, apparently expecting more than you had actually told him. What, you had no idea, any other details seemed irrelevant.

"Yes, sir. That's it."

"Captain, how did you get injured?"

"Liam O'Brien Master Kenway, he was the assassin in charge of guarding the ship, tho he managed to escape."

"I see. Well, all in all, the mission was a success, that is all that matters for now. All it needed was a woman's touch I'm assuming?" 

Haytham eyed up both you and Shay rather subtly, he knew something was amiss, but he wasn't about to say anything until he was sure about what he was thinking. He was an intuitive man, but never made assumptions, always needing proof. He lay his quill down on the parchment and cleared his throat, looking for any subtle hint that would give you away.

"You will no doubt have a chance to gain revenge on your former colleague Shay, as we have just learnt that the assassins are looking for another precursor site. But we will discuss the details at a later time."

"Will I be required to join Captain Cormac on his next assignment Grand Master?" You blurted out before you could stop yourself. 

You didn't like confronting Master Kenway like this, but your nerves couldn't take much more. You just had to know what his plans were for you. He stared at you for what felt like hours as you tried to keep your composure, until a twitch of a smile came to his face. Oh god. He knew.

"Possibly. I have a few assignments for you here in New York, but I am pleased with this outcome, so you may very well. Now, I would like you to prepare yourself for this evening's festivities; I expect you to be on my arm with your usual charm and grace?" He raised an eyebrow as you finally let out your breath and nodded.

"Of course Grand Master."

"Very well. You are dismissed. Shay, a moment?"

The slight of a smile you had as you turned away dropped, you knew why he had kept him behind. You left the room, but instead of heading upstairs to bathe, you hid inside the cupboard next to the doorway, leaving the door slightly ajar so you could eavesdrop.

"Master Kenway?" Shay turned to face Haytham as he moved to sit on the edge of his desk, arms folded and a smirk on his face.

"So. You worked well with (name) then?"

"Yessir. She is very skilled; we couldn't have done it without her."

"I see. And your relationship with her, that did not interfere?" 

Shay began fidgeting with his cuff, trying not to show his discomfort at the questions he knew that was coming.

"I don't understand the question, Sir."

"I've been pursuing her for a while now Captain, and she made it abundantly clear that she was not interested in taking a lover. It seems that you have changed her mind?"

Shay swallowed hard, there was only one way he was going to get through this, and that was to lie. He had to make sure that Kenway didn't know his true feelings, and with a bit of luck, end his pursuit of you in the process.

"Ah, that. Just a bit of fun sir. Gets lonely being out at sea ya know."

"I see. From what I have observed, I don't think that she is of the same mindset as you."

"Well I had to make her think that it was more than it was, you know what these women are like. Didn't want her jumpin ship halfway through the mission now did I?" He blurted out out a forced laugh, hoping it at least sounded sincere.

"Hmmm, so it was all a ruse?"

Shay let out a deep breath as it seemed that the Grand Master had believed what he was saying, his posture tensing slightly as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I see. If you will excuse me, Captain, I have other matters to attend to." 

Kenway got up and headed to the double doors that would lead him out into the gardens, pausing a moment before stepping outside.

"One other thing Shay. How.... was she?" He asked without turning around.

"Eh. Filled a need sir."

"Hmmm. How disappointing."

 

 

You snuck out of the cupboard and ran upstairs as fast as you could before the tears fell. You reached your room and slammed the door shut, slumping down against it, your heart pounding as you started crying into your arms. How could you have been so stupid?! Of course he had lied. His entire life, like yours, had been spent mastering the art of deception. But you hadn't lied. You cursed yourself, vowing never to let your guard down again, never to let your feelings take over your head. You were startled by a knock at the door, which made you quickly jump up and wipe your face with the back of your sleeve.

"Yes? What is it?" you hiccuped as you opened the door to be faced with one of the chambermaids who had a dumbfounded expression.

"I'm sorry to disturb you ma'am, but I came to help you get ready."

"Yes, sorry, please come in."

"Are you okay ma'am?" She asked hesitantly as she dropped some clean linen and a large packet onto the bed.

"Men." Was all you replied.

"Ah. Well come and tell me all about it, while I draw you a nice hot bath."

  -------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Gist, who had been standing quietly in the corner unnoticed, approached Shay, who had slumped down in the chair next to the desk with his head in his hands.

"Well played Captain. Do you think he believed you?"

"I dunno mate. I hope so. God knows what he would have done if he knew the truth."

Gist put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle pat in an attempt at comfort. "Well, let's just see how things unfold for now. Come captain, we need to get ready."

   
————————————————————————

 

You were standing in front of an ornate, full-length mirror, scowling at the reflection. You hated wearing these infernal dresses, you felt like a trussed up doll and could barely breathe. The colour wasn't too bad you supposed; it was made from deep crimson silk that swished as you walked, and of course, Haytham had chosen one with the lowest possible neckline, it made it easier to get information out of men while they were busy staring at your chest. Your hair had been expertly fixed up by the maid, adorned with a ruby and golden barrette, and a few loose tendrils brushing around your face. A sharp knock at the door hurried you to get your shoes on, tripping up over the skirt as you balanced on each foot to put them on.

"Are you ready my dear? The guests are arriving."

"Yes, come in." 

Haytham opened the door, just as you managed to smooth out the dress. He stood there staring, eyes drifting up and down, as you tugged at the bodice slightly in attempts to make it more comfortable.

"Something wrong sir?"

"Ahem. No, not at all. Shall we be going then?"

He gestured for you to take his arm, leading you out of your room and descending the stairs to welcome the numerous guests that were arriving. You glanced over to the Grand Master out of the corner of your eye, stifling a grin when you saw that he was slightly flustered at your appearance. As all men would be, you supposed. Hmmm, Shay like to have fun does he? Well. He's not the only one who can play games.

You did your duties for over an hour, engaging members of the order in conversation, smiling sweetly and laughing at terrible and somewhat vulgar jokes. It was nauseating. You had been looking about for either Shay or Gist but hadn't spotted either of them so far. Maybe he was still too injured to attend? Your trail of thought was ground to a halt when you finally noticed someone was repeatedly saying your name. You looked up to see Haytham glaring at you, not even realising he'd pulled you to one side.

"Have you not been listening to a word I've said?!"

"I'm, I'm sorry sir. I only just returned this morning, the tiredness must be kicking in."

"Well snap out of it, I need you to do something for me."

"Yes, sir?"

"That man over there." He uttered in a steely tone, nodding to your left. "He has some interesting documents hidden in his coat. Be a dear and retrieve them for me. Without his knowledge of course."

You looked over to the other side of the room to see a rather ugly and portly man who was more than double your age, obviously leering at you. Your stomach lurched at the thought of being near him, but you didn't dare disobey. You nodded somberly and made your way past the dance floor; picking up two glasses of wine on the way, and walked to the man who was now wide-eyed at the very sight of you coming towards him. Just as you asked the grotesque man to join you out in the garden, a prickle rose up your neck, like you were being watched. Not the usual stares, but something more intent. You quickly looked around as you latched onto the chubby man's arm and spotted Shay, who was talking to Gist and Weeks but was staring directly at you. He kept his face straight as he spoke, but there was a smile in his eyes, even adoration. Why would he continue with this charade? He'd made it _very_ clear what you meant to him. You glared at him and held your head high as you continued out to the gardens, stopping at a bench in a more secluded spot behind the trees. 

You began flirting with the man; who smelt just as bad as he looked, tracing your hands seductively over his flabby chest as you tried to locate where exactly the documents were hidden. Left pocket. Great. The only way you were going to reach them was to either get up and sit on the other side of him without raising suspicion somehow, or sit in his lap. Neither option was appealing. Just as you were contemplating your move, a voice called out from behind where you were seated.

"Mr Jenson, sorry to disturb ya, but may I please speak with m'lady for a moment, it's a matter of importance."

"Piss off man, can't you see we're busy?" He barked, making you grimace as he was literally drooling looking at your cleavage.

"I'm afraid I must insist. Sir." 

You looked up to see Shays face, wrought in anger, his eyes ablaze. Damn it. He wasn't going to relent you knew, and you had to do something quickly if you wanted to get those documents for Master Kenway. You took a deep breath and straddled the vile man, kissing him hard. Your right hand quickly slipped inside his coat and took the papers, stuffing them into a hidden pocket in your bodice, leaving him none the wiser.

"I'll be back momentarily, dear." 

You let Shay take you by the arm, leading you behind the trees where you wouldn't be seen. As soon as you were out of sight, you took a big gulp of the wine you still had in your hand and sloshed it about before spitting it out, rather unladylike onto the floor.

"Blergh. What do you want Captain Cormac?" 

You refused to look at him, instead, concentrating on smoothing out your dress; which wasn't wrinkled in the slightest.

"What on earth are you doing woman??! First, you're giving me the cold shoulder, and next, I see you kissing, that, that, man??!"

You finally flickered your eyes to look up at him, mentally scoffing when you saw his eyes were dark with what you assumed was jealousy, breathing heavily and his fists clenched.

"Merely doing my job. Captain."

"Your job? Your job involves going about kissing other men??"

"Haytham asked me to pickpocket some papers off him; I just did what I needed to do to get them. Anyway..." You prodded him hard in the chest, staring at him intently. "Its just a bit of fun."

"A bit of fu.."

He face changed to shock, then ashamed as events of earlier that day in Kenways den replayed in his mind.

"You were eavesdropping??"

"Master assassin turned Templar, remember! Its what I'm good at. Look, you had your _fun,_ now leave me alone. I have to get these documents back to Master Kenway."

You turned on your heels and started briskly walking back towards the house, before the Grand Master came looking for you.

"Now just hold on a sec there love."

Shay caught up to you and grabbed your arm, spinning you towards him and pulling you close, pinning your hands behind your back.

"Let go of me. Captain." You hissed through gritted teeth.

"No. Not until ya listen to me. I'm guessing you didn't hear what was said after that little conversation me and Kenway had?"

"No, I'd heard all I needed to hear."

He moved his head closer to you, so close you could feel his breath on your lips, his eyes; which had now softened and showed to trace of anger anymore, staring intently into yours.

"All you needed to hear... So me an Gist talking about Kenway, and if he believed my lies, wasn't of interest?"

You swallowed hard, your mouth moving, but nothing came out. "Lies?" You managed in a whisper at last.

"Aye, lies. Didn't want him thinkin we had anything that would interfere with our work. Or the order. Cos if he did, well, he would send you away now wouldn't he lass. An the last bit? To stop him from going after you. You're mine."

You could barely breathe. Your heart was pounding and head was spinning. How could you have been so stupid? All this time he had been trying to protect you, and you nearly threw him away.

"Prove it." You breathed at last, your voice shaking.

His mouth descended on yours the second you had finished speaking, not with his usual passion, but more tender, more, intimate. It made you melt into him, not ever wanting it to end.

You were interrupted by the vile man; who had finally come to see where you had gotten to, coughing harshly into his handkerchief before exclaiming, "What the devil?!"

Shay broke away the kiss with an exasperated sigh, resting his head on yours for a moment before turning to the red-faced Templar.

"Mr Jenson. The lady will be accompanying me tonight."

Shay took your hand and held onto it tightly, mumbling what sounded like _'Please excuse us sir'_ as he pushed his way through the now crowd of onlookers towards the main house.

"The documents, give them to me."

You pulled the crumpled pieces of parchment out of your bodice and handed them over hesitantly as you passed through the double doors and over the dancing area, pausing for a moment while the captain scoured around for who he was looking for.

"Shay, what are you going to do??"

He quickly marched over to where the Grand Master was, who was now engaged in conversation with Weeks and Charles Lee.

"The papers you wanted. Master Kenway." 

Haytham stared at you with narrow eyes, watching intently as Shays arm wrapped around your waist; pulling you closer towards him defensively before snatching the papers out of Shay's hand and sliding them into his coat. 

"If ya need us, we'll be on the Morrigan."

Your face was burning red as you were led away through the house, and into the streets of Greenwich. It was only a short walk back to the docks, neither of you saying a word until you reached the empty ship, now standing in the cabin, Shay locking the door for good measure.

"Proof you want is it love?" 

Shay pulled you into his arms, his mouth crashing against yours and kissing you deeply. He broke away slightly, his breath heavy against your lips and his voice quivering as he just managed to speak.

"Do ya trust me?"

You nodded furiously, words still unable to come to you. He stepped back and undid the sash that was around his dress uniform, smoothing it out before placing it over your eyes, tying it carefully as not to tangle your hair in it. You immediately reached into thin air out to try and grab onto something, feeling off balance as the ship gently bobbed in the water. You felt a gentle hand on your shoulder, steadying you for a moment before letting go.

"I won't let you fall lass." He mumbled against your cheek.

You nodded once and took a sharp breath as you felt his fingers trace over your lips, across your cheek, and then down your neck, goosebumps rising as he did. His mouth followed the same trail, little kisses brushing over you until he came to that spot on your neck, where he bit down gently, making you shudder. That place was already sensitive, but without your sight, it was even more so. Your breathing became no more than little gasps as he trailed a finger over the top of your breasts, just above the cut of the fabric.

Shays' heart was beating furiously now, watching your body tremble under his touch. You looked so beautiful tonight, it took every ounce of willpower he had, not to run over and take you right there in the middle of the dance floor. He quickly shed his coat and waistcoat, dropping them on the floor before walking around to your back, nuzzling at your neck. You jumped at the sound of him releasing his hidden blade, a tingle running down your spine as he cut through the laces at the back of your dress in one swift movement.

"As good as you look in that love, I think you look better without it" he whispered in your ear, now struggling to control the strain in his voice. 

This was torturous, for you and him both as he slowly pushed the dress down, his fingers caressing every bit of new skin that was revealed. He held you tight to stop the dress from falling past your waist; you could feel his hard length pressing into your leg. Instinctively, you brushed your hand against the tightness in his breeches, making him let out a soft growl as his hands snaked around you to cup your breasts. You squeezed your legs together in attempts to sate the tingly throbbing, but it only served to make things worse, especially when the roughness of Shays' hands ran over your nipples, causing them to harden till they ached.

"Shay, please." you practically begged.

He stopped kissing your neck, his lips curving into a slight smile as he brushed them behind your ear, making you whimper against him.

"Yes, love? Is there something you need?" He breathed against your temple, a small chuckle escaping when you let out a needy whine.

"You, I need you." 

"I'm just getting started, love. And I'm not gonna stop till those sweet lips let all of New York know who's doing this to you."

He moved away, letting the remainder of the dress fall to the floor, leaving you just in your stockings and shoes. You held your breath, stomach tied in a knot of anticipation as he gently moved you back until your legs hit the table, sitting you just on the edge of it. You reached out as you felt him move away, slight panic rising in your chest as you grasped into emptiness again. You turned your head as you heard a shuffle, and let out a little squeal as you felt his fingers trace up your calf.

He pulled off your shoes; throwing them somewhere behind him and lifted your legs over his shoulders, nibbling at the inside of your thighs, moving slightly higher with each bite. You could do no more than give out little whimpers, your hands gripping the edge of the desk tightly as every nerve in your body was practically screaming at being so worked up.

You threw your head back and exclaimed as he gave you one slow, long lick through your crease, instantly setting your core on fire. He did it again, harder this time as you felt two fingers caress your entrance, before slowly sliding in, immediately curling to stroke the sensitive, rough patch that made you squirm. You could already feel the pressure building inside of you, his teasing and slow movements having made you so pent up, it wouldn't take you long. You reached out and grabbed his shoulder, nails digging into him as your legs started to tremble, pushing you ever closer to your release.

He doubled his efforts as he felt your legs tighten around his head, your erotic moans and shallow breaths like music to his ears. The intense pleasure finally exploded within you, setting your blood on fire as wave after wave of electricity unfurled through you, moaning loudly, panting as your legs clenched and trembled around him.

He slowed down slightly you as he wrought out every drop of pleasure, but he didn't stop. Your body convulsed as every lick pushed you to the brink, verging on pain, but you couldn't bring yourself to tell him to stop. Your last orgasm had barely died down when you felt the pressure hit its peak almost instantly, everything going dark as you felt the intensity tumble over the plateau once again. He said he wasn't going to stop until all of New York knew who was giving you this pleasure, and that's exactly what you did. Shay stood up as your body slumped forward, completely drained after being pushed from one release straight to the next. He lifted your chin and kissed you gently on the lips before untying the sash, letting it drop to the floor.

"You okay love?"

You managed a weak smile and nodded, barely able to move. Shay picked you up and lowered you onto the bed, quickly removing the rest of his clothes before laying over you, elbows supporting his weight. You gained back some energy, feeling his naked body on top of you, enough so you could wrap your arms around him kiss him hungrily. You weren't entirely done yet; you still needed him inside you. He twisted his hips and positioned himself just at your entrance, but did not attempt to move as he pulled away, looking deep into your eyes.

"Tell me."

You closed your eyes, your heart pounding as the words passed your lips.

"I'm yours..."

He pushed himself forward slowly, lowering himself down onto you, his arms sliding under you to hold you tightly. Your body jerked when he was fully sheathed inside of you, not knowing how much more you could take. He moved against you unhurriedly, savouring every moment of having you in his arms, wishing this moment would never end. You moaned softly as he quickened his pace slightly, your legs hooking around his waist and allowing him to reach deeper, your nails trailing down his back.

You felt yourself being lifted, so you were sitting in his lap, continuing to thrust as he bent down to gently suck on your nipple, causing streaks of pleasure to gather again between your legs. Your hand moved to the back of his head, pulling out the tie so you could grasp hold of his hair as your body started to tighten again, closing in towards your third release of the night. You gently tugged his hair, making him release your stiff peak and look up to you. Taking his face in your hands, you kissed him gently, before returning your gaze to meet his.

"I am yours Shay Cormac."

He began to unravel, pace quickening as his mouth latched onto yours as he chased his own pent-up release, plunging into you with abandon. He let out a deep groan into your mouth, his hips juddering as he flooded inside you, which made your climax wash over you for the third time tonight. Holding on to each other tightly as you rode out the shockwaves of pleasure, you rested your forehead on his, stealing little kisses as you tried to slow your breaths.

He lay you down and leaned over the bed, fumbling with something for a moment before wrapping his arms around you, pulling you close. You tucked your head under his chin and shut your eyes, letting the hazy afterglow envelop you.

"(Name)"

"Hmm?" 

You lifted your head to look at him, a slightly nervous expression on his face. 

"What's the matter?"

He didn't say anything; instead he took your left hand and pulled off your Templar ring, replacing it with a smaller silver one. Two hands, holding a heart, with a crown on top. He pulled you back to him and gently stroked your hair, lulling you to sleep with a smile on your face in your new betrothed's arms.


	5. The Hideout

You raised your hand to shield your eyes from the sunlight; squinting as you looked up, watching Shay deftly climb to the top of the church and perch atop of the spire. You had synchronised all of the viewpoints in New York a long time ago, but he hadn't and wanted to get his bearings. You couldn't help but smile as he gracefully lept down, landing in a nearby haycart.

"Did you see it?" You asked as you pulled a strand of hay from his hair.

"Aye lass, to the east." 

He gestured to a wisp of black smoke unfurling amongst the single cloud in the sky.

"Perfect, let's get a move on then, only three more to go."

You laced your arm through his and began the long walk through the streets. You had been tasked with helping rid the city of the local gangs, taking out the hideouts the order had gained locations of. Not an easy job, there was usually a numerous amount of stalkers waiting in hiding to try and kill you, but so far you had always managed to locate them before they had a chance to try.

"Can I ask ya something love?"

"Anything Shay, you know that." 

You flashed him a smile, which was in complete contrast with his sombre one.

"Ye mentioned a while ago that you were a Master Assassin. Can I ask what happened? Or not if ya don't want to." He said after feeling your grip on his arm tighten. 

You let out a heavy sigh as you recalled the events from all those years ago, not exactly something you liked remembering, but time had made it easier to do so.

"No, it's fine. Unlike you, I was born into the creed, both my parents were assassins too. I was trained by the best, Achilles and Chevalier to the highest ranks. I was sent away on missions frequently, and when I came back from a particularly long one at River Valley, I was told that my parents were dead, killed by a Templar."

You swallowed hard, trying to shift the lump in your throat and glanced up at Shay, whose gaze was fixed in the distance, gritting his teeth at hearing Chevalier's name.

"My parents were exceptional fighters, there's no way just one Templar could manage to kill both of them, so I did some digging. I found out about a year later that they had taken in a lodger while I was away because my parents were kind like that, and he was a Templar spy, but they didn't know. Achilles found out and branded them traitors for helping him, and killed them himself. That's when I joined the order."

"To stop the assassins from killing more innocent people. I understand love."

He pulled you into his arms and held you tightly, before tilting your chin up to plant a soft kiss on your forehead.

"We'll make them pay lass. But for now, we've another job to do."

You looked around, only just noticing that you were two streets away from the gang hideout, the now thick black smoke billowing into the air. You cleared your throat, the glint in your eye that you always got when you were about to fight returning.

"Ready?"

"Ready lass. Oh, an I get the gang leader this time, you get the flag."

He chuckled as you stuck your tongue out at him, as both running in unison towards the lift. Shay grabbed you tightly around the waist with one arm and held the rope with the other as you cut through it, hurling both of you to the rooftops. You parted ways, circling the location, pinpointing where all the guards were and more importantly, the leader.

You jumped down and assassinated the two guards below you, pulling their lifeless bodies behind a stack of crates before hiding behind it yourself. You looked to your left to see Shay similarly hiding behind a hut, searching around for the leader. He was so focused he didn't notice the stalker jumping out of a pile of hay to his right, knife in hand. He was too far away for him to hear you shout, so you had to think fast. You pulled a dagger out of your boot and jumped out from behind the crates, hurling it towards Shays position. He saw you just in time, eyes widening as he ducked down a split second before the dagger embedded in the stalkers chest. He looked around furiously and threw you a wicked grin when he saw the body slumped on the ground.

Then his face dropped. Without any time to react, you heard a smashing on the ground next to you, and a noxious green smoke filled the air. Unable to pull up your gas mask in time you inhaled the gas, making you cough and splutter, eyes watering. Frantically you lashed out with your blades, but not being able to see anything, you just swiped around through the empty air. You were ground to a halt as you felt a stinging in your arm, then a warm trickle as the blood started to seep through your coat.  
A strong arm grabbed you and pulled you away from the cloud, making you cough again as fresh air filled your lungs.

"(Name) are you alright?"

"I'm fine, go get him!" You panted, shooing him away to chase after your target.

You managed to regain your composure and ran back towards the huts you were stalking, swiftly taking down the remainder of the thugs guarding the hideout. Just as you were climbing up the ramp to cut down the flag, the redcoats turned up to secure the base.

"Better late than never." You mumbled to yourself.

You caught up to Shay who was talking to one of the soldiers; he immediately turned his attention to you as soon as he felt your hand on the small of his back. His eyes scoured over you, stopping as they reached your arm, noticing the bloody patch.

"I'm fine; it's just a scratch. Look, its already stopped bleeding."

"We should still get back to the tavern and get it looked at love."

"You know, we don't have to go back straight away." 

Your eyebrows wiggled suggestively as your fingers walked up his chest, then slowly traced his lips. His expression instantly changed, his dark eyes dancing and a curl of a smile appeared as he realised what you were talking about.

"An you say I'm bad." 

He smirked as he grabbed your hand, pulling you through the side streets until he found a corner, completely hidden from view.

As soon as he was sure you were alone, his mouth descended on yours, hard. His tongue forced your mouth to open, letting it explore, savouring in the taste which he loved so much. His hands trailed down your sides, moving behind you to grab your rear, squeezing as he pulled you tightly to him. You let out a little whimper as his body pulled slightly away from you, only to feel him fumbling with your breeches, pushing them down just to the tops of your thighs. Your hands followed suit, but in your passion fuelled attempt you ended up ripping the buttons off, sending them flying god knows where. You giggled as he pulled away, giving you a playful scowl as he turned you around to face the wall. He pulled up your coat out of the way, and you let out a loud moan as he slid his length through your already wet folds, before pushing himself deep into your tight opening.

His hand snaked between your legs as he began thrusting hard and fast, his fingers swimming over your tingling bundle of nerves, making the hot coil of pleasure within you grow quickly. Your breaths came out in little pants; you bit down on your lip to stifle the moans as the waves of pleasure enveloped you, your knees nearly buckling as the fire coursed through your blood. Shay pulled out with a groan just as his own release washed over him, his essence spilling onto the wall.

You couldn't help but laugh as you watched him attempt to pull up his now buttonless breeches, failing in getting them to stay up.

"That's three pairs you've ruined now." He growled, trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"Oh calm down, I'll buy you some more. Maybe with a bit easier access." 

You threw him a cheeky smile as you cut down some line, in an attempt to makeshift a belt until you got back to headquarters.

"Now there's an idea! Come on, let's get you fixed up."

You walked into the busy Greenwich tavern, and both immediately went upstairs to meet with the other members of the order. Charles Lee, a surly man who was in charge while the Grand Master was away, who took his duties way too seriously, and William Johnson, a dear of a man, who was in charge of managing the properties belonging to the Colonial rite. You pulled out the chair next to Johnson, and before you'd even managed to sit, Lee was staring at you, waiting for you to report.

"The hideout is now under our control I assume?"

"No sir, they'd done up the place so nice, we thought we'd let them keep it."

Lee scowled at you and twiddled with his moustache like he always did when he was annoyed, while Shay and Johnson threw their heads back laughing.

"Oh come on now Charles, it wouldn't kill you to crack a smile now would it?" You beamed at him while he sat back down in a huff.

"It just might my dear," Johnson chuckled as he slid a tankard over to you, taking a slug from his own.

Just as you were about to take it, you saw an arm reach over your shoulder and snatch it up, placing it on the nearby desk.

"Let's get you sorted before you start knocking back the ale love."

You pouted as you got up, following Shay to your room where the doctor was waiting. 

"Give my drink to Charles, William; it might just lighten him up a bit." You called over your shoulder with a smirk. You could literally feel Lee's eyes burning into your back as Johnson burst into laughter once again.

 

The evening flew by while drinking and joking with Johnson, both of you attempting to make Lee smile, and failing miserably. You went downstairs to get another round of drinks when you suddenly felt a hand grab your rear. 

"Come to help me carry all these?" You giggled as you turned around, assuming it was Shay but you were instead confronted with a mountain of a half-drunk soldier.

"Please let go of me." 

Your eyes narrowed as you set the drinks back down on the bar top.

"C'mon love, don't ya wanna have some fun tonight?" He slurred, pulling you closer towards him.

"I am not your _love_ , and I'm going to ask nicely once again. Let. Me. Go."

"Nah, I like it when they're feisty, eh boys?"

Two of his friends closed in on you, leering and cheering. Becoming exasperated at their advances, you grabbed the soldiers hand and twisted it, kicking his legs from underneath him straight after. Ramming your knee into his chest as he fell to the floor, you tapped your hidden blade against his groin.

"I said. Let go of me."

"Umm, yeah. Okay. Sorry love." He spluttered, his eyes widening in fear.

You got up and straightened your composure and looked up to the upper level to see Johnson laughing loudly, Shay with a huge grin, winking at you. You picked up the drinks and threw the barmaid a coin, apologising for the trouble as you went back up the stairs.

"Had yourself a bit of fun down there did ya love?"

"Hmmm, a bit, but I can think of something that's a lot more enjoyable."

He let out a chuckle as you both sat down again, handing William yet another tankard and joining back in with the teasing against Lee. You were just about to head off to your room; Shay stroking your leg suggestively, when a young boy ran up the steps and handed Lee a letter.

"What is it, Charles?"

His brow furrowed as he was reading, his lips moving but not saying anything until he had finished the letter.

"The assassins have been at the docks, procuring ships and supplies. A lot of supplies. We need to find out what they're planning, and stop them." 

He slid the parchment across the table so you could read it. You scanned the page and tensed up as your eyes stopped on a name.

"Lass? Whats wrong?"

"It's Chevalier."

Shay clenched his fists under the table, his face twisting in anger. 

"That means Liams not far behind either. I'll find the bastard."

"We will find him, but there's nothing we can do tonight. Come on, let's get to bed."

 

You woke early the next morning, your head too cluttered to be able to get back to sleep. You dressed quietly and headed towards the Templar estate, straight to the training grounds at the back. Not that you needed to improve your skills, but the exercise helped you unscramble your thoughts. You were just practising your sword skills on a dummy when a small sound behind you grabbed your attention. Smiling, you swung about and struck out with your sword, clashing with Shays.

"Couldn't sleep?" He smirked as he parried another of your attacks.

"No. I just can't stop thinking about Liam, and what he did to you."

"He won't get the chance to do it again, I promise."

"I know, but, I'm just so... angry!" 

Becoming flustered at him blocking your overhead attack, you dropped your swords to the ground with a heavy sigh. Shay walked over and picked them up, forcing them back into your hands before stepping back a few paces, removing his coat.

"Come on lass, give me everything you've got."

Shay knew that a training session would help you unwind, and at this moment, you both needed it. Besides, he was always intrigued by your fighting style. You were the only person he knew who held the smaller left sword backhanded, making you very unpredictable.

"You sure? That's kind of cheating you know.." 

Your stomach began fluttering wildly as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, just stopping above his navel, knowing that it would distract you from your bad mood. He gave you a knowing wink and ran towards you, once he saw you were ready to attack. After fifteen minutes of parries and counter blocks, you realised you were evenly matched, but as you had both been trained by the same people, you weren't surprised. But that wouldn't do. Your stubborn streak insisted that you win, even if it was only training. Your hands were sweating, making your grip on your swords loosen, as you assumed Shays was too. 

The corner of your mouth twitched at remembering a little trick Kenway taught you some years ago, to disarm an opponent who had some kind of advantage over you. Flicking your sword around, so both were front handed, you brought both up in an overhead attack, anticipating Shay to cross his own to block you. He did. You grinned at him as you twisted in such a way that you tangled the swords together, pushing to the right and making him let go. Unfortunately, your own grip failed at the slickness of your own hands, and you watched as all four weapons flung to the side. Noticing your slight distraction, Shay grabbed your hand, twisted it, and kicked your legs from underneath you, just as you had done with the soldier from last night. He pinned you down and laughed as he stroked your cheek with his hidden blade.

"Hey! That's my move!"

He chuckled again, giving you a quick kiss on your head.

"I win love."

"Oh really?"

His eyes looked down to see your own blade drawn, pressing up against the inside of his thigh. He let out a playful growl as he got up and pulled you up with him, lips meeting yours.

"Ahem. If you're both not too busy, I do believe we have some assassins to find."

You both turned when a grumpy voice rang out from beside you, smirking at the surly look on Lee's face.

"Jealous Charles?" You giggled as you threw him a wink when he twiddled with his moustache.

"Hardly."

You gathered up your things and started towards the house, Shay snorting in trying to hold back his laughter as you mimicked Lee's moustache twirling in a very exaggerated way.

You were all sat around the desk in the den, looking at a map of New York.

"Shay and I will go down to the docks, to see what information we can find. You will locate where the assassins are hiding out. We believe it somewhere in this area." Lee pointed to a sizeable circled area in the East Village.

"Couldn't narrow it down for me a bit?" 

Your brow furrowed as you surveyed the area of land you had to cover, knowing that it would take hours, if not longer.

"That's the best we could do, given the amount of time we had. Remember, locate. Nothing more."

You sighed as you got up, giving Shay a quick kiss before mumbling under your breath. "Save me some dinner."

You searched around for hours with no luck, cursing Lee out loud for sending you on a goose chase of a task. Just then, you spotted a stalker up on the rooftop of a house next to the barn, with no windows or visible doors. You quickly hid in a nearby bush, watching her jump down and walk towards the farmhouse. That has to be the hideout. You used your eagle vision to scout around for any signs of the assassins, but there were none.

You supposed you had better report back, but what if there was something in there that could help? Anything that could shed some light onto the creeds next excursion would be a massive help to the order. Before you managed to talk yourself out of it, you ran towards the house and quickly scaled the wall to the top, to the hidden entrance you knew was there.

You jumped down silently; the thinly carpeted floor making a stealthy approach remarkably easy, and paused for a moment as you waited for your eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room. It was empty. Furnished, a cupboard, table and chairs, and a small bed in the corner, but other than that, there was no sign of anyone ever being there. Panic arose in you, your head screaming _Get Out! Get out now!_

Just as you were about to climb up to the hatch, you felt a massive blow on the back of your head, making you drop to your knees and your vision cloud. You heard footsteps coming towards you from the direction of where the cupboard was, and snickering as they stopped about a foot away from your head.

"I told you we would meet again soon (name)."

You looked up, just long enough to see Liam's fist connect perfectly with your temple, slumping to the floor as everything went dark.

 

 

Shay was pacing around the den with his fists clenched, stopping to look out of the window with a huff every few minutes.

"She should be back by now; it's not like she's gonna find anything in the dark."

"Calm down Captain Cormac. I'm sure she has just been waylayed talking to her contacts."

Haytham got up from his desk and stood next to Shay, gazing out of the same window towards the streets of New York. He also expected you back some time ago, but as usual, his straight-laced demeanour showed no signs of worry.

"That's it, I'm not waitin anymore Master Kenway, I'm gonna look for her."

Just as Shay reached the door, the same boy who had delivered the message to Lee the night before came running in, crashing to the floor as he collided with him. Picking himself up, he brushed himself off quickly as he caught his breath, and turned to Haytham, bowing apologetically. 

"Grand Master, I have news."

"Well, what is it, boy?"

"A ship sailed from Lower Manhattan. It had that man on it you were looking for!"

"Liam O'Brian?" 

Kenway was beginning to lose patience at only being given scraps of information at a time, so he crossed his arms in annoyance and glared at the boy, urging him to continue faster.

"Yessir. Two hours ago. And there's something else. (Name) was with em, she was being carried on board. Looked like she was sleepin'."

"Two hours??!!" Shay bellowed, his fists clenched white and face twisted in a mix of anger and fear.

"I'm, I'm sorry sir. Guards caught me as I was running through the streets to get here, they thought I was a thief."

"Get out." Kenway barked at the boy, who scuttled out as fast as he came in.

"Master Kenway, I've gotta go after her! Two hours, two bloody hours!" 

Shay slammed his hands on the desk, hanging his head in distraught.

"No, you won't Shay. You will sail to Anticosti Island as discussed. I will board the HMS Pembroke with Captain Cook and track her down."

"What?! No! If ye think...."

"That's an order Captain!" Kenway yelled, cutting Shay off in his defiance, his own voice now laced with a slight hint of worry.

"If Liam wanted her dead, he would have killed her, not take her away with him. I believe he is using her against you, to pull you into a trap. He will not be expecting me. Now go, find Vèrendrye."

Shay let out a heavy sigh. As much as he would never admit it, the Grand Master was right. Liam would be expecting him, giving him the upper hand in whatever scheme he was planning.

"Please, Master Kenway. Just bring her back to me."

Haytham nodded as Shay walked out of the room, heading towards the tavern where his first mate and crew were holed up. Kenway walked back to the window, staring out with his hands clasped firmly behind his back as Lee walked in from the room adjacent, having heard everything that was just said.

"You think you will find her Sir?"

"I will try Charles. I will try. Now, please fetch me, Captain Cook. At once."


	6. Revenge

You had no idea how long you had been here. 

You spat blood on the floor as the guard slapped you around the face, reopening the half-healed cut on your lip.

"Is that all you've got?" 

You attempted a feeble laugh, squinting up at the French man through your now swollen black eye.

"That's enough Jaques."

"Ah, Liam. Whats for dinner today?"

You fell back to the floor as he kicked you hard in the stomach, gritting your teeth together in not giving him the satisfaction that you were actually hurt.

"Defiant till the end, eh (name)?"

"Untie me, and I'll show you just how defiant I can be." 

You got back up on your knees, trying to hide the pain in your chest as you stifled a cough when your lungs filled with a deep breath of air again.

"I don't think so. Well, it seems my little plan didn't work, Shay is not coming to rescue you. He's too busy chasing after Chevalier, so it seems I have no use for you anymore." 

He smirked and waved his hand, gesturing to the thin air as if he was sharing some little joke with himself.

"Oh good. Shame I'm going to miss watching Shay kill him."

You spat more blood over his boots the looked up and grinned at him, bracing yourself for another hit. But it didn't come. Instead, he flicked out his blade, grabbing you by your hair and held it to your throat, pressing just hard enough to mark your skin.

"You're lucky Achilles doesn't want me to kill you" he growled.

He threw you back to the floor and spun around to face the guard who had slapped you before, and was now eyeing you up like a piece of meat and he hadn't eaten in days.

"Speaking of Achilles, I'm late to meet him. Jaques, she's all yours."

As Liam slammed the door behind him, the guard descended upon you, but you were ready for him, leaning back and kicking him straight in the groin. He exclaimed something that you didn't quite understand as he grabbed himself and lashed out with his right leg, connecting profoundly and making you crash into the stone wall behind you, rendering you unconscious once again.

 

 

Shay had just reached Anti Costi, docking at the rear of the fort. If what he had been told was right, he'd need to find the leader, and steal the plans with Vèrendryes, and possibly your location on them.

"Want me to come with you Shay?"

The Captain turned to his first mate and patted him on the shoulder, letting out a deep sigh as he shook his head.

"No Gist, this has gotta be done quietly. Don't want anyone running off to warn Chevalier. Keep the Morrigan ready to go."

Shay jumped off the ship and trudged through the heavy snow, looking for a discreet way into the encampment. Climbing a large tree, he deftly swung himself over the wall and leapt into a snow-covered bush, giving himself a good vantage point to locate the man he needed. A quick glance around with Eagle vision he spotted the commander easily, but also over half a dozen guards, as well as three snipers. This wasn't going to be easy. His mind flickered back to watching you infiltrate the assassin camp, a knot forming deep in his chest that wouldn't go away.

"You better get her back Kenway" he let out in a low growl, as he crept through the dense vegetation.

Silently assassinating the leader and pulling him into the brush, he found the papers he needed, but they were no more than scribbles to his eyes. His attention was snapped away to a ruckus behind him; the sounds of cannon and mortar fire were ringing through the air. Shit! The Morrigan was under attack! He had to get back. Fast. Scaling the wall to the top of the fort, he could see four pirate brigs descending on his ship. Without a second thought, he dove into the ocean, swimming to his ship like his life depended on it, and clambered aboard just as Gist gave the order to flee from the attack.

"Set sail and make haste men! The Royal Navy will take care of those pirates! Did you find what we were looking for Captain?"

Shay pulled out the papers from his coat; slightly sodden from his excursion in the sea, but thankfully still legible to his eye.

"Aye, but it's in some sorta code."

"Then then lets to Newfoundland. Captain Cook should be able to decipher where de la Vèrendryes is headed."

Shay tucked the documents safely back into his pocket, taking the wheel and steering the Morrigan out to open sea.

"And maybe a bit of good news from Kenway too Gist."

 

"Master Cormac, I didn't expect to see you again so soon?" Cook shouted out eagerly as he walked towards Shay and shook his hand vigorously.

"I need your help, Captain. I found Vèrendryes plans, but they're in some kind of code. Can you decipher them for me?"

Shay handed over the parchments while flicking his eyes over the top deck of his associate's ship, hoping to see either the Grand Master or even better, you.

"Is Master Kenway not with you?"

"Ah no. I dropped him off with a few of my men at Fort Buie Rouge, saying he had to take back something that was stolen? We're due to return and collect him shortly."

"I see. The papers Captain Cook, can you read them?"

Cook studied the writing intently before turning back to Shay, grinning with triumph and holding them back out to him.

"I have seen it before Captain Cormac; I should be able to draw you a map."

Shay waved his hand dismissively before scratching his chin thoughtfully, pacing slightly on the docks while he tried to think of a way to make the mission he was on run faster.

"Or you could come with me Cook; it is a matter of some importance."

Shay knew that finding Chevalier would go faster if he had the captains help, and also, from what he'd heard from Gist about his loose lips, he didn't want him interfering with the Grand Masters attempts in locating you.

”Very well Captain Cormac, I shall send my ship on ahead, and join in your expedition."

The Morrigan found the fleet quickly, taking down the five-strong convoy with little damage. But the blizzard that had descended upon them made it near impossible to locate de la Vèrendryes ship.

"Brace!" Gist screamed to the crew as unholy balls of fire fell around them; missing by mere feet, no doubt from the enemy hiding well out of sight in the fog and snowfall.

"Can anyone see him?"

"No captain, all we know is that he's in mortar range." 

Gist grabbed the spyglass and scouted about furiously to try and spot any signs of a mast, but he lowered it with a growl when he had little avail.

"There he is Captain! The Gerfaut!"

Cook pointed over in the distance as he saw another round of mortar fire emerge from behind an iceberg, Shay steering the ship swiftly away from the barrage that was heading towards them.

"We'll get the bastard. Ready the mortars!"

After a lengthy battle, the Gerfaut was finally incapacitated, dead in the water. Shay grabbed a rope and swung over to the enemy ship, spying de la Vèrendryes running down the deck, attempting to flee. Fuelled by anger he chased after him, knocking anyone out of his way, catching him up and running him straight through his gut with his sword. After kicking him back down as he attempted to get back up, Shay picked up the missive that Chevalier had dropped, telling him the location of where the Assassins were headed. He glanced over it quickly, his grip tightening around his sword as the plans were revealed to him.

"You Bastard! Achilles and Liam are already headed North! And where's (name)!"

Chevalier laughed, coughing blood all over the deck and grinning at Shay as he managed to prop himself up on his side, he wound bleeding profusely with every movement.

"Yes, they are most likely close, cabbage farmer. And as for your trinket? I hope Liam gave her a painful death. They were right; I did make a good distraction."

Enraged at hearing this, Shay grabbed the nearly dead man and pulled him up off the floor, throwing him overboard and down to the ice cold depths, sealing his fate.

 

 

You tucked yourself into the corner of the room, knees up to your chest in an attempt to stave off the cold that was seeping into your bones. The guards had stripped you of most of your clothing, leaving you in nothing more than your long shirt and breeches, and now any attempts to stop your shivering were futile. You looked around for what felt the millionth time trying to find some means of escape; letting out a heavy sigh when you got the same expected results as before. It was a small room made entirely of stone, no windows, and only one door with two guards posted outside. From what you could remember as you were being dragged in here, it seemed like some kind of fort, but you had no idea where.

You reached up to feel your face, to try and take count of your injuries you had sustained from the guards' persistent beatings. The right side of your face was swollen; so much you could barely open your eye, a deep cut across your cheek, and your lip was split, again. The rest of your body seemed to remain mostly unscathed, only a few bruises littering your torso, your wrists raw from the rope binding you tightly. You could hold out for a while longer. You *will* hold out, until your last breath, for Shay, you kept telling yourself.

Your thoughts were interrupted by the heavy door swinging open and the two usual guards stomping in, one of which threw a piece of maggoty bread at you. You raised your arm up to shield your one good eye from the brightness that seeped in from the torch out in the hall, squinting as your sight adjusted so you could make out your captors' faces.

"Playtime already boys?"

Grinning as you picked up the bread and threw it back at them, you altered your position slightly so you could defend yourself against the hit that you knew was coming from the result of your quip. You kicked out as the biggest one loomed in towards you, but your movements were slow from the cold, and he caught your leg, picking you up and slamming you up against the wall.

"You could at least buy me dinner first" you spat in his face as he attempted to pull down his breeches. He punched you in the stomach hard in retaliation, making you wheeze and go limp in your weakened state.

"Me first, then him."

The guard nodded towards his companion who was stood further back, licking his lips. Your eyes widened in horror as you looked over to where the guards were gesturing to with his thumb until something caught your eye. A flicker of a movement snuck through the door, and hid in the shadows in the corner of the room. 

"I'm not in the mood" you jeered, your defiance coming back full force as you watched the mysterious person clamp his hand over the other guard's mouth and sink a blade into his neck, dropping him to the floor silently. The one who had you pinned to the wall threw his head back with an evil cackle, and used his free hand to rip open your shirt.

"The lady said no."

The guard dropped you to the ground quickly with a thud and turned to face the voice behind him, attempting to draw his swords and kill the intruder. Slumped on the floor, you turned your head slightly as you heard a gargle, and then footsteps approaching you.

"(Name), can you stand?"

"Hay... Haytham?" 

You managed to lift your head fully and look up, squinting as you recognised the voice.

"Yes, it is me, my dear."

Kenway unclasped off his cape and draped it around you when he saw what you were wearing, pulling you into his arms and rubbing your back to try and stave off some of the cold.

"You found me. How?"

"You cannot be the Grand Master and not know a few things" he chuckled as he pulled you to your feet and wrapped his arm around you, letting you slump against him. "Let's get you back to where you belong."

"Haytham, wait. The guards, they took something from me, and I need it back."

"You mean this?"

He loosened his grip around you and fumbled in his coat pocket for a moment, pressing the ring that Shay had given you into your palm.

"Yes, thank you" you breathed with a sigh of relief, slipping it back on your finger.

"I see. Come along now, before you catch your death of cold."

 

 

Shay docked back at Newfoundland, to return Captain Cook and gather supplies before embarking on the rest of his journey.

"It was a pleasure sailing with you again Captain Cormac. It's always... Interesting."

Gist laughed as he stepped upon the docks, hands on hips dismissively as he didn't want to reveal any information about your actual intentions to the chatty Mr Cook.

"Trouble does seem to find us unfortunately Captain."

"It does indeed. Well, I have matters to attend to while waiting for my ship to return, farewell gentlemen."

Shay looked around with a heavy sigh; he'd hoped the HMS Pembroke had returned by now. Gist, noticing Shays expression put a hand on his shoulder, leading him inland.

"I'm sure we will hear news soon Captain, Cook did say his ship was due to return any time now. I will see to the repairs, while you restock our supplies."

Shay nodded somberly and headed up the docks towards the Harbor Master and the General store where the rest of his crew were waiting, his mind not entirely on his task at hand.

The next day, late that evening, Gist and Shay were in the tavern mulling over a map of the Arctic ocean.

"That's where Liam and Achilles are headed." 

Shay pointed to a spot marked on the parchment, straight north of their current position, in mostly uncharted waters.

"We leave tonight. I'll check the repairs, and you gather the crew mate."

"Yes Captain, we will be ready within the hour."

Shay made his way down the hill to the Harbor Master, confirmed that the Morrigan was indeed at peak condition, and headed towards the docks. He stopped as he saw a shadow of a person stood on the ramp leading onto his ship, squinting, trying to pick out any detail in the dark. Walking slowly he approached the figure, ready to draw his swords as he stopped again a few feet away.

"Can I help ye mate?"

"Names Will Captain, a pleasure to be sailing with you."

You turned around and pulled your hat off, giving him a lopsided smile when you knew he was close enough to hear you. Shay ran the last few steps towards you, wrapping his arms around you tightly as if he was never going to let you go again.

"What happened love?"

"It was Liam. Took me to try and stop you following, when it didn't work, he left me for dead in some fort. Haytham rescued me."

"I'll make him pay, for everything he's done, I promise you that." 

He gently caressed your cheek with the back of his hand, wincing and gritting his jaw tight when he now saw your black eye better in the torchlight.

"Hmmm, I hear we're headed to the Arctic? Good luck with that."

"I make my own luck."

He kissed you gently and picked you up in his arms, carrying you to your rightful place aboard The Morrigan by his side.


End file.
